


The Thrill of the Kill

by TheGirlWhoDiedWolf



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay, Gun Kink, M/M, Minor Violence, Original Character Death(s), Rimming, Rough Sex, criminal gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDiedWolf/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDiedWolf
Summary: An encounter at a gas station, a lighter, a car chase and a gun.Moral of the story: Don't take rides from strangers, kids, unless you want kinky gun sex with a psychopath.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [takethistomygrave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethistomygrave/gifts).



*****************

"Hey. Hey _mister_." Frank snapped his fingers impatiently at the man behind the counter. He was pot-bellied and balding and he was chewing on tobacco with a phone pressed to his ear, oblivious of the fact he had a customer to attend to.

"Yeah, Donnie, I _know_ \- hold on a sec. Would ya gimme a minute, kid?" He murmured, annoyance clear in his tone and Frank huffed in frustration. He was really not a very patient person.

"Kid?" Frank muttered, adjusting the straps of his backpack so they sat better on his shoulders. "I ain't no damn kid." He crossed his arms over his chest, elbows leaning against the counter as he sighed obnoxiously and tapped his foot against the floor. 

The man continued yelling into the phone and Frank was growing more and more impatient, breathing through his teeth. "Come _on_ , man! I need smokes." Frank whined, trying to talk over his loud voice.

The man pointedly ignored him and continued rudely with his phone call.

"And I _know_ that sonuvabitch fucked my wife-" He stopped then when he noticed Frank stare at him, brows raised.

He made a grunting noise, growing slightly red-faced, before turning away and mumbling into the receiver, "I'll call you back. Got some kid to serve." 

Frank rolled his eyes and let out a loud sigh of relief. "Fina-fucking-ly, dude. I've been waiting forever. A pack of camels, please." Frank gestured behind him at the wall that displayed a colourful array of nicotine-filled products.

The man narrowed his eyes at Frank, lips pursed as he looked him over with a calculating gaze. "ID, kid."

Frank let out a choked gasp, as though he couldn't believe he'd just been asked that. "ID? Are you shitting me? I'm _twenty one_ for fuck's sake." Frank grit his teeth, forcing himself to calm down. This man was an asshole. "Just gimme my cigs, take my fucking money and i'll be outta your hair."

The man leaned forward, eyed narrowed accusingly. "You think I was born yesterday? Get outta here, kid."

Frank was getting agitated, now. He was having withdrawals and God, did he need some nicotine in his system before he made the decision to _actually_ leave this godforsaken place, finally, and hitch a ride with a stranger. At least, that was the plan. He hoped it wouldn't end up being some _Wolf Creek_  situation where his driver turned out to be some sort of homicidal maniac although, knowing Frank's luck, that was probably inevitable.

"Dude, come on, man." Frank pleaded. "Hey, I _know_  you. I've served you at the diner a few times. Yeah..." He pressed his finger against his lip as he took in the older man. "You come in some weekends and you always order waffles with cream and extra maple syrup, a double side of bacon strips and a cup of coffee; black, no sugar." Frank uttered, proud of his near photographic memory. That was why he was such a hit at the diner, but he felt like it was his time to leave, now. He could never stick around a place for too long and he'd gotten a new, better paid job out of town, which was where he was headed.

Sure, it was another suck-y job, but it was better than nothing. This was what you got for dropping out of college to pursue a music career when figuratively a career in music was what _everyone_  in the world aspired after these days. It didn't stop him from trying, though. He still wrote songs whenever he could and practised guitar every free moment.

Another reason he was finally moving; to find himself a band and a studio that would be willing to take him on. It was a long shot but Frank was willing to take risks, consequences be damned.

The man raised his brow. "Oh, am I supposed to be impressed by the fact you remembered my order? Is that meant to make me feel all special and warm and fuzzy?" The man leaned closer, still as Frank glared at him. What a fucking asshole. "ID or no smokes, _kid_." Jesus, what the fuck was his problem?

Frank groaned in annoyance. He didn't have any valid ID. He didn't have a passport, seeing as he'd never been out of the country before, and he sure as fuck didn't have a driver's license. He'd been hoping to get all of that sorted once he got into the city.

Frank slammed his hands against the counter, making the man visibly flinch. "Look here, _mister_. I always served you with a smile, gave you extra _extra_  maple syrup even when you only asked for extra, because i'm fucking nice and I decided to look past the fact that maybe you were suffering from diabetes or some shit, you fat fuck. I always treated you with respect; hell I try to treat everyone with respect. Nobody deserves to be treated like shit because I know what it's like to have people step all over you. Now, listen here." Frank leaned closer, hands fisted tightly. "You're going to reach back there and give me a pack of camels, like I asked, because I am usually a nice person. I _try_ , but when my patience is tested by arrogant fucks like you who are blind enough not to notice how old I actually am, I start to lose my cool. Plus, lack of nicotine makes me act particularly out of character. To quote a personal hero; you wouldn't like me when i'm angry." Frank spat. He slapped his hand against the counter, letting his money sit between the two of them as he eyed the man, brow raised. The store had seemed empty enough and from what Frank could see, it looked like the man could use the damn money.

The man looked taken aback, eyes slightly wide and lips blubbing like a fish as though he was lost for words. Frank thought he's broken him for a moment, and smiled smugly.

The man stood there, completely still and his face ghostly pale, a bead of sweat forming above his brow. Frank furrowed his brows in confusion and went to speak when he was cut off by a deep, rumbling voice in the otherwise quiet gas station.

"Give the kid his smokes." Kid? _What the fuck was with everyone referring to me as kid_ , Frank thought, irritated.

Frank turned around so he was now facing the owner of the voice and he did a double take as soon as he had done so, eyes trained on the man's face.

His inky, jet-black hair was swept back from his face, strands tucked messily behind his ear as though he had been running his fingers through the strands erratically. His pale face bore soft features, an air of dangerous mystery surrounding the stranger with his raised brow and half-smirking lips that were aimed directly at Frank.

His hands rested behind his back so Frank was unable to see his hands, and he was dressed head to toe in black; black trench coat, black, scuffed boots, black, ripped jeans, stained black shirt and a thick, black scarf wrapped around his neck.

Behind him were two men, burly and strong looking although they seemed interested in the things lining the shelves as they rummaged through them somewhat casually.

"And i'll have the same, if you don't mind." He spoke again and Frank felt himself melt at his deep, sultry voice. It went right through him before wrapping around him tightly and holding him in place like a constrictor. He couldn't seem to move or breathe for that moment the stranger had Frank locked in place with his piercing yet bemused gaze.

He was moving towards Frank, who suddenly felt himself overcome with a hot flush, unable to look him in the eye anymore. Frank was usually confident, but for some reason, this man seemed as though he... _knew_  him. Like he could _read_  Frank by a single look.

He was standing right next to Frank, now, hands fishing around in his pockets before he dropped some money onto the counter. "Two packs of camels. Take your money, kid. This one's on me." Frank could feel his eyes on him. It was like he was back in high school or something in a test and the teachers were walking around invigilating everyone, making the students feel all puny when they teachers would stand by and just watch what they wrote down and you'd be too scared to write something because you think they're laughing at you in their head.

"I ain't a kid." Frank felt himself mutter pathetically, the frown returning and his voice low. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I'm not a kid. And I can pay for these myself. Thanks." Frank spoke, more determined as he slid his money toward the man behind the counter.

But as Frank did so, the strangers hand came to rest on top of Frank's and stopped him right in my tracks. Frank felt my heart race and he gulped softly as the man wrapped his fingers around Frank's and it took some time to realise what he was doing but Frank pushed his hand away. "I-I got it." Frank ground out, his jaw tense.

What did he think Frank was? Some charity case?

Frank slid the cash the rest of the way and the man blinked down at it before tentatively taking it and opening up his till, slow as all fuck.

Jesus Christ, could he be any quicker?

The man fumbled around and Frank could see his fingers visibly shaking. Jesus Christ, what was up with him? He couldn't have messed him the poor guy up  _that_  bad with his words, could he?

Suddenly, Frank was overcome with slight guilt as the man dropped two packs of cigarettes onto the counter in front of Frank. He reached out and grabbed one, sending the man an apologetic look.

"Sorry, dude, about... What I said before. Didn't mean it. Just wanted some smokes, you know?" He chuckled nervously and the man just gulped, eyes wide, giving Frank a strange look.

Frank blinked at him. What was he doing? He looked a little crazy but to be honest, that was none of Frank's business to ask so he grabbed his guitar case which was resting on the floor and turned around, glancing one last time at the handsome stranger. For some reason, he felt the need to wave lightly and give him a small smile. "See ya." He muttered and the stranger smiled right back, which made Frank's cheeks flush and forced his legs to move faster.

He was thankful for the cold breeze once he'd opened the door and got outside. His body was warm after that weird encounter. He threw his head back and sucked in oxygen, deep and cool in his lungs.

It wasn't until Frank had gotten a good few metres away on his feet, when it hit him just how strange that entire encounter was. He went through it in his head, brows furrowing, but he shook it off and focused on moving his legs against the dirt path.

"Weird." He muttered to himself as he tore open the pack and pulled out a cigarette. "Fuckin' weird." He shoved his hand into his pocket, going for a light and was struck with a sudden panic.

"Oh no." Frank muttered, face draining of all colour. "No, no  _no_. Fuck, _fucking fuck this_!" Frank growled, kicking at dirt and rocks and wincing when dust got in his eye. "Ah fuck!" He groaned, rubbing at them with his fists, feeling tears leak down his face. "Perfect. Fucking perfect!" He was on the verge of actual emotional tears, and not just dust-induced ones.

He'd forgotten to bring a fucking lighter.

"Might as well just give up right now. This is a sign. A fucking sign. I should just head back towards the diner. Forget these stupid dreams of having my name in papers and getting a driver's license and travelling the fucking world. It's never gonna happen." Frank cried, dropping onto his guitar case, head in his hands. His chest felt heavy and it finally struck him that he had _actually_  been about to do this. This hopeless thing. Who was he kidding? It was never going to work out, he just wasn't _good_  enough.

He forced himself to breathe properly and to make his heart stop pounding and palpitating. He forced his chest to stop feeling so heavy and his eyes to stop brimming with unshed tears.

Frank felt as though he'd been sat there for eternity, unlit cigarette still between his lips as he bit down on it angrily, when he felt dirt kick up against his shoes. He startled, quickly snapping his head toward the object. He reached down and grabbed it, brows furrowed. A lighter.

Wow. Maybe the world was on his side after all; the sky was raining lighters. Maybe this was a sign to keep going. Maybe this was-

"Hey! You look like you could use a ride, kid." 

-that stranger from the gas station.

Frank blinked at him and realised he probably looked a mess with his dishevelled hair and his red face and he felt the urge to hide himself behind something. Like that bush a few metres down from him. He could just throw himself in there and pretend he didn't exist.

"Erh..." Frank mumbled so very articulately as he gestured with the lighter, brow raised.

"You look like you could use a smoke, too. You coming or not, hot shot? Offer stands for as long as you hold onto that lighter." The stranger gestured out the window of the back seat of a black sedan.

Frank eyed the front, which had slightly tinted windows; the most he could make out were silhouettes and if he had to bet, he'd say the occupants were the two men standing behind him earlier on at the gas station. He felt a small niggling sensation at the back of his brain.

_This was a bad idea_. _A total risk. These men- can you trust them, really?_

Frank didn't spend too long dwelling on those thoughts as he lit the end of his cigarette and pocketed the lighter before picking up his belongings and heading over to the stranger in the backseat who was already opening the door for him. The passenger side opened as Frank stood awkwardly clutching his bags, and the ginger, bearded and broad shouldered man came sauntering towards him. 

"I'll keep your shit in the boot." He smiled, his tone friendly. Frank clutched the straps of his backpack, his eyes darting nervously.

"Don't worry, your belongings are safe with us. I mean, you're not our usual target." Frank blinked at him, his heart pumping hard and then the man let out a hearty laugh, slapping his hand against Frank's shoulder. "Jeez, kid. You gotta lighten up."

Frank let out a small, nervous laugh in response as he shrugged his backpack off and handed it to the stranger reluctantly, because everything he owned was in there. What little cash he had to hand, credit cards, important documents like birth certificates; basically  _everything_.

He took a hold of Frank's things and headed around to the boot and the man in the backseat cleared his throat. Once Frank gave him his attention, he held his hand out, palm facing up.

Frank let his hand linger over his lighter in his jeans pocket as he took a drag of his cigarette with his other hand to ease his nerves. Frank ignored the raven-haired man and settled into the seat beside him as soon as the ginger guy snapped the boot shut. 

"I'll hold onto this until I get to where I need to be." Frank propositioned and the man leaned forward. 

"I kinda need it for a second." He gestured at his own unlit cigarette between his lips and Frank blushed slightly.

"Right, sorry." Frank reached into his pocket, having to tilt his hips up as he did so to get his hand through his tight jeans before dropping the lighter into his open palm.

As he did so, his fingers brushed the man's and the man wrapped his fingers around Frank's hand, grasping him firmly as he introduced himself. "Gerard Way, pleased to make you acquaintance..." He trailed off, gesturing at Frank to introduce himself, too.

"Oh, Frank. Iero." Frank spoke quickly, mustering a smile as they shook hands in an awkward position.

"Cool." Gerard smiled brightly, his eyes zoning out as he took Frank in for a moment before he seemed to snap out of suddenly. "This here's Bob," he gestured at the ginger guy who'd taken Frank's things to the boot, "and that's Ray."

"Hey." They both waved at Frank in unison and he felt himself fall back slightly, suddenly feeling like he had made a mistake, although he didn't know why.

"So, where are you off to, Frank Iero?" Gerard questioned as Ray started pulling off the kerb.

Frank sucked in a sharp drag, letting the smoke blow out from the corner of his mouth and watching as Gerard lit his cigarette. He snapped the lid of the lighter shut and reached out. Frank felt himself inch away but Gerard's hand was slipping into Frank's jeans, fingers pressed tightly against his thigh as he pressed the lighter back into Frank's pocket.

Frank gulped at the proximity and felt smoke blow lightly against his face as Gerard took a drag and blew out from the corner of his mouth, too.

"New York." Frank murmured and Gerard raised his brows, his smile growing as he leaned back into his seat and wound down his window. "I just need to get to the nearest train station or something."

"Ah, New York. Family?" Gerard probed and Frank shook his head.

"Not really."

Gerard narrowed his eyes slightly. "Boyfriend, then?"

Frank felt his face flush with a rapid growing heat, darting his eyes between the two men at the front, who seemed all too unperturbed by Gerard's questioning. As though this was a common occurrence for them.

"Definitely not." Frank muttered, eyes drawn to his lap. Frank wasn't one for relationships, really. Never had been. He'd tried in the past but they were short lived and couldn't exactly be classed as _relationships_ , per se.

But what struck Frank was the fact that any normal person would have assumed to ask about girlfriends. Was a big 'gay' neon sign plastered on his forehead? Or was Gerard just really _really_  observant? He must have seen the way Frank had been ogling him. That must have given it away, somehow.

"Ah- music, right?" Gerard snapped his fingers. "You wouldn't be lugging a guitar around to get to New York for no reason." He stated and Frank shrugged.

"Sure. Plus, I needed, like, a change of scene, I guess. Sick of this place." Frank fiddled with his fingers in his lap, leg shaking restlessly.

Gerard watched him for a moment, before pressing his hand over Frank's thigh. Frank froze instantly, muscles tensing as Gerard squeezed once before removing his hand. "I get it. You need to explore; there's so much the world has to offer, why waste away working at some shitty diner in a shitty town?"

Wait- how did he know Frank worked at a diner? Frank thought he had a pretty good memory and he'd most definitely have remembered if he had ever come across Gerard before.

Oh God, he must have heard that rant he gave to the pot-bellied man behind the counter at the gas station.

Frank nodded in agreement, gulping and shuffling awkwardly in his seat, feeling extremely hot even with the windows turned down. "Right. I want to travel." He didn't know why he was opening up to this man, but he felt like he kind of owed it to him to let him know things about himself, all because he'd kindly offered Frank a ride.

"What about you? Where are you headed? I mean, i've never seen someone like _you_  around these ends. I would remember a face like that." Frank eyed Gerard and the latter raised his brows, a soft smirk playing at one corner of his lips.

"A face like what?" Gerard murmured and Frank instantly tensed up, overcome with mortification.

"I didn't mean- I... Like, you just don't look like anyone i've ever met, really. I didn't mean to offend you." Frank murmured apologetically. "I have a really good memory," Frank reasoned, "and, like, i've just never seen a face like yours. Totally not in a bad way."

Gerard was chuckling now, light and soft, and his eyes crinkled at the corner and somehow, he didn't look as scary as he had before. He looked soft and young and sweet. Like you could open yourself up to him and he wouldn't judge you for anything. It was a scary contrast because his resting face was so set, as though he was boring deep into your soul and gathering all your deepest, darkest secrets to use them against you.

"You're a strange one, kid." Gerard murmured, eyes narrowed curiously and Frank felt his face warm instantly.

"I'm not a fucking kid." Frank clarified, annoyance clear in his tone, a small pout pruning his lips.

Gerard chuckled again and flicked his index finger against the tip of Frank's nose, making him blink in surprise and tense up at the action. "I know."

Gerard watched Frank's reaction as he blinked in a slight daze, his eyes having gone all wonky as he'd focused on Gerard's finger against his nose. "I'm twenty-one." Frank muttered, embarrassed and feeling the need to clarify because the action contradicted the statement Gerard had made and it only made Frank more annoyed.

"So you're definitely legal, then. I was getting worried for a moment." Gerard grinned cheekily and nibbled on his lower lip as he slipped his arm around the head of Frank's seat, resting.

"Ha. Very funny." Frank rolled his eyes and inched away from Gerard slightly, being careful not to let his back hit the seat in case it looked like he was trying to snuggle with Gerard or something.

They drove in a relative silence after that, Frank shaking his leg (a subconscious habit) and Gerard urging him to stop every so often, making Frank blush and retreat into himself further and further. He couldn't help it; it was restlessness. Frank was never good at car journeys or anything that didn't involve using your muscles to move around, really.

Gerard had earphones pressed into his ear and Frank could just about make out the thrum of the beat over the engine of his car. Frank felt his eyes drawn to his serene expression. He looked so relaxed, so not on edge like Frank felt right now. He was smiling, ever so slightly, a twitch of the lips that would have been missed had Frank blinked for even a second.

The more Frank watched him, the more Gerard's lips twitched and Frank suddenly got hit with the feeling that Gerard could sense the fact he was being stared at, outright. 

Frank blinked and darted his eyes to the men at the front of the car. It was sort of eerie how they stayed so silent the whole time, not having said much to Frank, barely even looked at him. The one in the passenger side- Ray- had his head in his phone the entire time, while Bob kept his focus on driving. They mumbled quiet words to one another but Frank hadn't really been paying much attention to it.

Frank had to admit, the quiet atmosphere was making him feel a little dozy and he wanted so badly to just be able to drift off, but he couldn't bring himself to because that voice was in the back of his head again, tickling and warning. So he listened to it, for once, and kept his eyes focused on the world behind the window that was currentlyzooming past in a blurred kaleidoscope of colours.

And then, "Boss, change of plans. He told us to meet him halfway. Gerard?" Ray murmured. "Hey, Gerard?" He spoke louder but Gerard seemed lost in the music.

Ray sighed deeply, running his hand through his thick hair and wincing when his fingers ran through curly knots. He turned to look pointedly at Frank, who was staring back wide-eyed.

Then, Ray gestured with his finger and pointed at his ear before pointing at Gerard. "D'you mind?" He stated and Frank shrugged before reaching over and tugging the wire out of Gerard's left ear.

Frank went to move his hand away but Gerard, somehow even with his eyes closed, pulled his hand up and grasped Frank's wrist in a tight grip.

Frank let out a surprised gasp as Gerard's eyes shot open and secured Frank with his dark gaze. Frank felt a shiver run down his spine as Gerard focused on him, eyes ever so slightly narrowed. Frank couldn't look away, he felt locked in place. He was entranced by the way Gerard's pupils grew bigger the longer he stared at Frank and Frank suddenly felt very dizzy, as though Gerard was hypnotising him with his look. He felt as though he could fall right through those black abysses into infinity.

Frank gulped as Gerard spoke, eyes still locking him in place. "Tell him he'd better have the shit ready and if he tries anything, he's getting it like his friend... Marco, was it?"

Ray nodded, typing away on his phone. "He's sent the address now." Ray leaned over the dashboard and pressed an address into a tom-tom. As Bob changed course, making a few turns to get to the nearby address, Frank attempted to tug his hand out of Gerard's hold.

"What are you talking about? Are you guys- you're not, like-"

"Frankie boy, there's few things you are taught in life as a child, and one of the very first is," He leaned in, whispering into Frank's ear and making him shudder from the heat of his breath against Frank's skin, "Don't get into cars with strangers."

frank felt his eyes widen and his chest pumped quick and fast as he tried to tug his hand out of Gerard's tight grip once again, but Gerard only held on tighter. He had strong hands, _fuck_  were they strong. They were pinning Frank in place and he squirmed against Gerard, feeling his heart palpitate in his head.

"What are you saying?" Frank felt himself gasp out, panic rising as he tried to pry Gerard's fingers off his wrist with his free hand.

Gerard let out a hearty chuckle and released Frank from his hold, making Frank recoil and instantly wrap his hand around his now sore wrist.

"Why are you so tense, Frank? I'm not going to hurt you." Gerard murmured, leaning into the younger man so Frank could feel hot breath against his cheek.

Bob was driving fast, now, and Frank wanted to speak. He could barely find his voice enough to say, ' _Hey, let me the fuck out of here. Just park the car and give me my shit, i'll find another way out._ ' But all he could do was gulp back a small, nervous lump in his throat. Why couldn't he bring himself to say it?

God, he was in some dodgy shit. They were talking about meet-ups and _having shit ready_  and something that insinuated they had offed a man named Marco. Or a woman; who knew these days, really.

All Frank knew was he was in some deep shit and if he didn't get out now, then he was probably going to get caught up in a messier situation than he was already in. He felt a terrible sense of foreboding in the back of his head and the restlessness was figuratively eating away at him, now.

Before he could muster the courage to speak from his leaden throat, Bob skidded to a halt and Frank whipped his head around to see that they had stopped in an empty parking lot outside some abandoned looking, back-ends building. The windows were plastered in thin, cheap wood and there was a small door that had been left opened. There was silence, though. An eerie, tense silence.

Like a calm before the storm.

As if these men were stupid enough to go into that building. It was like a fucking set-up from a noir or a crime drama.

Ray and Bob were already stepping out of their opened doors and Frank held back a scream when Ray nudged his leather jacket away from his hip and the glint of a metal-clasped holster came into view. An armed holster.

Frank's heart stopped for an agonisingly slow moment as he darted his wide eyes between the three men, before settling them on the man sitting beside him.

Or rather, he was looking down the barrel of _a fucking gun_. A loaded fucking gun, no doubt.

He felt himself scream; or, no, rather he _wanted to_ , but nothing came out apart from a pathetic whimper. His whole body was on fire and he was sweating so much, so fast, the foreboding from earlier having turned into a sheer terror that vigorously swam itself up through every possible nerve ending, setting him in fight or flight mode.

Although, he was trapped between the door and the gun and there was no way he could get out even if he wanted to without Gerard having already pulled the trigger and shooting him dead in a swift, clean shot.

Gerard eyed Frank, smirking as he dropped the gun and Frank realised his lungs had been constricted for far too long so he sucked in a deep, sharp breath, watching as Gerard replaced the gun in his holster, hips raised up.

Ray knocked on the window, startling Frank, and Gestured at Gerard to hurry up. Frank gulped as Gerard leaned into him and pressed a damp, lingering kiss to Frank's cheek, making Frank tense up all over again, his body running hot and sweaty, heart pounding faster than he thought possible.

_Why couldn't he speak?_

Gerard didn't even speak. He didn't say a word, just gave Frank this dark look that read, _don't you dare move_  and Frank had no choice but to obey. He forced himself not to blink as Gerard opened the side door and pushed himself out, for fear of losing eye contact long enough not to be able to defend himself if Gerard followed through with his threat.

Frank didn't dare question anything, not even in his own head, until the trio disappeared into the building through the dingy door clutching a suspicious looking black duffel bag.

_Why?_

_Why were they doing this?_

_Why would they not let me leave?_

_Someone was going to die_.

That last one; it made Frank's skin itch and crawl and he could barely feel his legs or fingers. Everything felt heavy like some nightmares he'd had; the feeling of running through tar, trying to escape the evil entity. Willing himself to move faster, _screaming and yelling_ , but never being able to run because it felt as though he was being weighted.

He ran through it in his head over and over. Should he run? Would he die if he stayed? 

They'd probably locked the car doors from inside so he couldn't get out.

He couldn't bring himself to move and he _didn't know why_.

Frank was wracking his brains, trying to urge himself to move but he couldn't. He didn't know whether it was fear or... or something else.

Then, a gunshot. Loud and clear as all day. He knew it, he just _knew_  it, and it was as though his entire body was kicked into drive, a burst of adrenaline pumping through his body as he reached out and clicked the door open.

It was open this _whole_  time.

Frank pushed himself out of the car. Fight or flight.

_Fight or flight?_

_Fight-_

Frank pumped his legs as quick as they would carry him, letting the adrenaline lead him. 

_-or flight._

He pushed the door open, letting it swing.

_What the fuck are you doing, idiot? Get the fuck out of there_.

Frank pushed the voice to the back of his head. He didn't know what he was doing. He _was_ a fucking idiot, he knew that already as he darted his head around, following a muffled screaming sound.

What the fuck was he doing. 

_What are you doing, what are you fucking doing, what are you-?_

"Frank?"

_Bang_.

*********

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

*************

"You fuckin' snakes." A man growled as Frank's feet pelted through into the opened room.

He didn't know exactly what kind of scene he had been imagining to happen upon, but this should have really been at the forefront of his mind. 

Frank stopped, his feet glued to the ground as everything moved in slow motion.

"Get the fuck outta here, idiot!" Bob spat as he lunged forwards, narrowly dodging a bullet that had been shot his way.

Frank was busy staring at blood on the ground. Pooling beneath a body. A limp, unmoving, _not-breathing_ body.

"Oh... _Jesus f-fuck_." The first words he'd muttered in what felt like a lifetime and of course, it had to be unintelligible babble and cursing.

He felt hands wrap around his arm, tugging him away from the scene. "Move!" Gerard urged, pumping his legs as fast as they would go. Frank couldn't hear past the drums pounding in his head, his own breath loud and obnoxious, the sound of feet rapping against the floor following closely behind.

Frank was lost in a cloudy haze. What the actual fuck had he been thinking?

The doors were slamming shut. When had they gotten back in the car?

"Drive, Bob. Fucking _drive_." 

Everything seemed to drown out, moving so fast that Frank had no sense of time to keep up with any of it. He was floating, ears full and eyes clouded.

His stomach lurched, like he was on the most thrilling roller-coaster ride of his life, and his heart just wouldn't _stop._

He felt himself being shaken, and he mentally grasped out as he hearing a faint voice, trying to clutch onto the soft sound and force himself to wake the fuck up and suddenly, everything came whooshing back in real time, all at once, in the most overwhelming way possible.

"Fuck." Frank muttered groggily, panting hard and wiping his sweat-slicked fringe out of his eyes.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Ray screamed. "We fucking had 'em and you fucked it up!" He was turned all the way around in his front seat and Frank noticed the blood smatterings on his cheeks and forehead, trickling down his chin and disappearing down his shirt, staining the once white neckline.

"This is your fault, Gerard. This is why we don't let you take in strays. You _always_  do this. You need to stop." Ray growled angrily. 

"Shit, they're hot on our tail." Bob warned, darting his eyes between the dashboard and the side-wing mirror.

"We'll be fine." Gerard muttered, shaking only slightly, although Frank was sure that was most certainly not from fear. How he managed to keep his fucking cool in a situation like this, Frank could only imagine, because Frank himself was simply a nervous wreck.

"No, we fucking _won't_." Ray yelled as he watched the car speeding close behind them.

"Step on it, Bryar." Ray commanded and Bob swore under his breath.

"Fuck off, Toro. Everyone shut the fuck up." Bob spluttered.

Frank barely had time to duck before shards of glass were flying everywhere and Gerard was holding them both down, covering Frank's body with his own.

Frank felt a scream tearing its way through his throat, vying to trickle out and cut into the air, alerting everyone that this was _so less than ideal._

"Swerve, Goddammit man, _swerve_!" Ray reached out and gripped the steering wheel, and Bob was less than happy about the action.

"Fuck off Ray, you're gonna get us killed you stupid fuck!" Bob was struggling against him, trying to shove him away.

"Are you okay, Frank?" Gerard breathed, smoothing his hands over Frank's back and arms. Frank blinked at Gerard, crouching low in his seat. 

"Am I- I- _what_?" Frank croaked out, lips sneering as he pushed at Gerard. "I fucking- _i'm going to d_ -ah-"

The sedan slammed forward as the men tailing behind them drove into their back-lights

"Now! Do it now!" Ray growled as he stamped his foot over Bob's on the pedal, causing the car to speed up.

Frank jerked into Gerard, his face slamming into Gerard's shoulder as the car made a violent, _illegal_ , turn towards open woods.

Everything moved so fast. Ray and Bob struggled as the car neared its impending crash and Frank kept his eyes squeezed shut, panting and praying under his breath as he gripped Gerard's shirt tightly in his fists, Gerard's arms wrapped around him. He couldn't watch. He couldn't watch himself die.

Gerard fell into Frank, this time, as Bob gave a guttural yell and swerved in the opposite direction at the  perfect moment. It took him a steady moment, but they'd made it.

The car was back on the road and Frank tightened his hold against Gerard, expecting something to happen. He flinched when he heard a loud _crash_ coming from behind and there was a silence that followed.

A moment of terrible silence, before, "Fuck you Ray! We could have died!" 

"But we didn't. I _saved_  us, you bitch. Fucking thank me, you fuck."

So much swearing. That was all Frank could make out through the layered screams of _i'm alive_  looping in his head.

Gerard had his head tilted, his eyes glued to the wreck behind them as it disappeared out of sight. Frank couldn't bring himself to look at the aftermath; he was too busy catching his breath.

"Jesus, are you- you're all fucking _insane_." Frank whimpered through trembling lips. "Let me out." He felt himself mutter as the adrenaline started dying and he was filled with a terrible sense of dread because _he'd witnessed a murder._

How had it only just occurred to him that he'd seen a dead body. Someone had lost their _life_  and fuck, this was all so fucked.

He reached out, palms tugging at the door handle, his brain too smoked out to even realise that was a bad thing to do in a moving car.

" _Out_." He choked. " _Let me out_." His voice was barely a whisper as he gulped, his entire body trembling and pounding, the vessels and veins in his body working on overdrive with his heart.

He had almost got the door clicked open when arms were wrapping firmly around his body, pulling him against a hard chest. Frank struggled against Gerard's hold but Gerard pulled Frank into himself, holding him as close as was possible.

"F-fuck. _Fuck you_." Frank heard the words come out, foreign sounding to his own ears. 

"Smart move, that is, Frankie boy; opening the door of a moving car." Gerard chuckled lowly.

How was he able to find humour out of _any_ of this? _He'd just killed a man._ At least, that was what Frank had assumed because a man was dead and he had an inkling that it wasn't the two idiots in the front seats.

"Let me the fuck out, _right now._  Kick me onto the kerb, give me my shit and i'm out of here. I won't say a fuckin' word; i'm not an idiot." Somehow, he managed to get what he wanted out, although it was a lot quieter and rattled-sounding than he had hoped. He most certainly did not sound assertive, as he had hoped to sound.

Gerard sighed against Frank's hair and he felt a tickle against the side of his face. Frank shuddered in disgust, pushing away from Gerard, but the man had him held in a death trap of a hold. He was so strong, _fuck_ , Frank held no chance.

"I can't do that, Frankie boy." Gerard muttered and Frank felt himself tense up as Gerard's teeth grazed the soft cartilage of his ear. Frank couldn't breathe. His body was thrumming even harder if that was possible at all. He felt himself become lightheaded with dizziness and Gerard blew hot breath into his ear, making his spine do that tingly thing all over again.

He darted his tongue out, licking a strip down the exposed skin just behind and below Frank's earlobe. Frank felt his hands tighten their grip around Gerard's arms, his body still unmoving and eyes wide as he panted for breath.

Then, Gerard's teeth clasped around his lobe and he nibbled down hard, making Frank squirm and gasp out in surprise.

"You're a witness, Frank. You saw what happened. I can't let you leave and tattle on us." He muttered and Frank gained enough sense at his words to jerk his head away from Gerard but the bastard held on with his teeth, gripping tightly and forcing a cry out from Frank.

"Goddamn it this wouldn't be fucking happening if Bob here just kept driving." Ray grumbled.

"Fuck you, man. This wasn't my fault; if anyone's to blame, it's-"

 _Click_.

That seemed to shut them both up. Gerard rolled his eyes as he pushed the barrel of the gun against Bob's head.

"You're both going to shut the fuck up and get us somewhere to clean up and spend the night, got it?" Gerard growled lowly and Bob nodded, gulping, but Ray just rolled his eyes right back.

"You wouldn't shoot us, Gerard. Your threats are empty." He muttered. "That kid needs to go." He gestured at Frank. "You're right though," he smiled all crooked and his eyes sparkled all Machiavellian like, "We can't let him _go_ , so he's gotta snuff it."

Frank let out a choked sound, panic settling in the pit of his gut. "No. I have no fucking interest in saying anything to anyone, I just wanna get the fuck out of here-"

Gerard shushed him, pressing the side of the barrel to Frank's cheek, making him wince from the cold metal. "Shh." Gerard stoked it down Frank's skin in an attempt to soothe him.

"Don't worry, i'll take good care of you." Gerard murmured softly, quietly, but it only worked at unsettling Frank.

"Gerard, give it up now. Your toy's well past his sell-by date." Ray muttered and Gerard growled. At least that was what the sound he made rang as in Frank's ears.

"I'm not finished with him, just yet." Gerard smoothed his nose along the crook of Frank's neck. "You're not going to try anything stupid again, are you?" Gerard breathed, his breath damp against the shoulder of Frank's hoodie.

Frank shook his head, gulping as Gerard smoothed the gun down his chest, resting his hand with his finger lightly around the trigger on Frank's thigh. Frank felt Gerard smile against his skin. "Good boy." His voice came out muffled as he pressed a soft kiss against the crook of Frank's neck, letting his other arm rest lightly around Frank's waist, hand splayed out against Frank's stomach.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, Frank unable to move a single inch, forcing his eyes to remain unblinking against the heavy, loaded gun in his lap. He didn't even dare shuffle to get more comfortable when he felt his thigh start to become numb from the weight pressing down against him. He braved it, his heart not easing up and his body sweating and running hot as the fires of hell.

Adrenaline burst through his body in waves; just when he was about to hit exhaustion and pass out, his body would remind him that there was currently a loaded gun and a homicidal maniac pressed against him and then he'd jolt right awake again. He was in constant fight-or-flight mode except this time, he had absolutely nowhere to run.

*

"Two rooms." Gerard commanded as he pushed cash through the gap in the glass-shield of the reception desk at some dingy, outback motel.

He and the other boys had done their best to clean themselves up best they could while strategically hiding blood smatterings on their clothes; Gerard having wrapped a scarf around himself and buttoning up his trench coat, while the other two simply turned their shirts around and shoved on a jacket to hide the stains that would show on their backs. Frank probably looked the worst for wear out of all three of them and he wasn't even the one currently holding a gun.

He was a sweating, trembling mess as Gerard gripped his hand in a vice-hold, fingers locked together so Frank couldn't try anything. Although he wouldn't have tried anyway, not with the threat of the gun currently resting against Gerard's hip. He could just about make out the outline of it through his coat only because he knew it was there. To anybody else, it was totally inconspicuous.

The man behind the counter didn't even seem suspicious of these four men looking a mixture between haphazard and bedraggled as he took the money and counted it out before removing a few notes. He turned around and grabbed some keys from a cabinet behind him before shoving the notes and the sets of keys through the slot, his eyes droopy and bloodshot upon closer inspection. He was probably fucking high.

There went Frank's hope of salvation. The man barely even looked at him as he rested his cheek in the palm of his hand and gestured toward a building behind them. "Rooms 12 and 16 down the right. You'll know when you see 'em." He muttered before returning to his previous activity of swiping right through an array of women on his iPad without even reading their profiles.

Meanwhile, Frank had been mentally screaming _SOS_  over and over, urging the man to look at him with all fibre of his being, to look into his eyes and realise what the fuck was going on here so he could call the cops and Frank could move on with his life, considering he still _had_  one. Oh God, what if Frank got arrested, too? What if they lied and said Frank was part of the team?

He wasn't able to dwell on that too much because he was being jerked away, quite violently might he add, by Gerard's strong arm, the two men following behind them. They stopped outside room 12 and Gerard turned before tossing a set of keys at Ray. "You'll take room 16." He darted his eyes between the two, but they already knew the sleeping arrangements for tonight. 

Ray glared between Gerard and Frank, then shook his head and started walking away, Bob following behind him.

As Bob brushed past Gerard, he gripped his arm and whispered in his ear. "Remember what we talked about? There are a lot of things I can tolerate but _that_  isn't one of them, Gerard. Consent." That was all he said before he gave Frank one, fleeting look of what seemed like sympathy before disappearing down the hall and into the room with Ray.

Frank felt sheer terror, his eyes widening in abhorrence and his legs feeling as though they were about to give way because fucking _fuck_ , he understood. He understood _exactly_  what Bob had implied and he wished to whatever God was out there that he hadn't. He wished he was naive and stupid. He bit down on his trembling lip, his eyes fixated on Gerard's jaw as he clenched and unclenched in, his hand tightening painfully against Frank's, making the younger man whimper desperately.

He felt the adrenaline rush again, pumping through his body as Gerard turned to stare at him, his once hazel eyes, now dark and chest moving oh so visibly.

Gerard saw the sheer panic in Frank's face and his eyes lit up, a smile gracing his previously stony features. Frank could feel sweat trickling down his entire body, his hair slicked against his cheeks and forehead as Gerard turned to unlock the door before pushing it open.

Frank wanted to run, his legs _ached_ to run. He was scared, though. He knew even if he tried, he wouldn't get very far. He would die. But was that really worse than what Gerard had in mind for him right now? God, he didn't want to even think. He wanted to pass out and forget everything that had happened over the past few hours. Days? How fucking long had it been? It felt like a lifetime ago that Frank had been waiting tables at a diner, among a few other small jobs, to make up some petty cash so he could get out of town.

He never thought he'd ever catch himself saying _or thinking_  that he wished he was back in the comfort of that old diner, Susie having set him steaming hot cups of coffee and eggs on the counter for every morning he strolled in to work, knowing he was going to be exhausted from working his ass off the night before and not have had enough time to make himself breakfast. Even the asshole customers who didn't tip; he'd take _that_ over this any fucking day.

He found himself following Gerard into the room and gulping as he lost his chance when Gerard kicked the door shut behind them, the automatic lock clicking into place.

Gerard still had a hold of Frank's hand and gained momentum before tossing Frank against the double bed, watching as the back of Frank's thighs hit the edge and his ass bounced against the mattress, almost falling backwards but bracing himself on his forearms. He looked up at Gerard, heart pounding and eyes wide with apprehension.

"Stay." Gerard ordered, his voice quick and firm as though he was commanding a dog.

Frank blinked up at Gerard as he stripped himself of his coat and scarves while Frank worked on finding his voice, eyes darting to the door and legs thrumming with the need to get the fuck out of here.

God, this was all so fucked. How did this even happen?

He never in a million years would have even let the thought of this happening cross his mind at all, but it was happening and he had no idea how to wrap his mind around it.

Gerard was moving closer as he unravelled his scarf from around his neck, his coat having been discarded to the floor, and Frank felt himself inching away, pressing himself further against the mattress beneath him. He shook his head frantically, gulping. "Look, I don't want any trouble," his voice cracked and breathy, "please just- fucking, I have no reason to rat any of you out. I saw- God, I fucking saw nothing. I need to get to New York; i'll be out of your hair, I swear to God." Frank was all but begging now as Gerard stopped, his knees resting lightly against Frank's as he stood over him, looming and tall and broad-shouldered. Frank could see the ripples in his arms as he tugged his sleeves up to his elbow and rested his hand against the butt of his gun.

He regarded Frank for a moment, watching the rise and fall of his chest, counting the breaths he was taking per minute. Somewhere around 50. Almost thrice the resting rate for adults.

"You want to know a secret, Frankie boy?" Gerard smiled that smile, the one that had made him look so innocent before but now all Frank saw was some crazy person. A deceitful little wolf in sheep's clothing,

Frank didn't reply, just continued to stare at the gun under Gerard's hand.

"I can read people. It's one of my many gifts." Gerard grinned, eyes crinkled as he cocked his head slightly, eyeing Frank. "You wanna know what I see when I look at you?"

Frank gulped audibly, biting down hard on his lower lip.

"Before I start, I want you to think back to when we met, at the gas station. Go on, Frank. Tell me what you remember."

Frank shook his head. "What? I- I- you already know-"

"Frank." He snapped lightly, cutting him off. "Of course _I_  know what happened, but I want to know if _you_  know. Go on, indulge me."

Frank furrowed his brows in confusion, trying to think past the current fog in his head mixed with the pounding of his heartbeat. "I- I asked for smokes. He wouldn't give them to me and then- then you came and he... God he- _fuck_." Frank's eyes grew wide as realisation hit him like a freight train right in his gut. The reason why he'd gone so pale and sweaty, the reason he was looking at Frank all weird.

He knew because that was precisely what Frank had been doing not too long ago to garner the attention of the oblivious receptionist.

He was asking for help.

Was this karma?

He must have seen Gerard's gun. That was why Gerard had his hands hidden behind his back. He must have- oh God, fuck knew what he had done to that man.

Frank had let himself be fooled into believing that the man had been set straight by anything he had said himself. He should have fucking known. Why hadn't he _known_? He could have stopped all this before it even had a chance of starting, but Frank was too busy fucking blushing and ogling Gerard to notice anything amiss.

Frank would have felt like a fucking idiot for not having figured this all out sooner, but he knew. he knew, really. He _had_  figured it out. 

He had chosen to let it hide in the deep recesses of his brain. He had chosen to ignore his gut. 

Why?

"You knew, of _course_  you fucking knew." Gerard giggled now and Frank was taken aback by the sound. He would have found it soft and gentle were he not convinced that Gerard was a psychopath.

"You knew who I was. You knew what happened there, yet you chose to ignore it. And you also chose to take the ride when I offered. I was testing you, Frank, because I had an inkling about you." Gerard ran his hand through his hair, pulling it out of his face. "You remind me of myself. All that nervous energy, all that restlessness and no output for any of it. All that potential." Gerard raised his brow as Frank stared at him, open mouthed.

"You're an adrenaline junkie, Frank. You get high off the thrill. Your energy, your _body_  is the drug, and the chase is the fucking high." Gerard dared a step closer, eyes suddenly growing dark and his face obscured as he looked at Frank through his lashes, smiling wide. "You remind me a lot of myself."

Frank couldn't breathe. He was wrong.

He was so fucking wrong.

"I'm nothing like you. You're... You've killed people. I-I don't get high to that. I'm not-"

"Crazy?" Gerard finished. "Oh, dear Frankie, neither am I." Gerard chuckled. "I kill people, but not for fun. Never for fun." Gerard muttered and Frank stared at him then Gerard rolled his eyes. "Okay, maybe a _little_  for fun, but haven't you ever wanted to kill someone? To tear into their jugular and just, fucking rip them apart because, trust me when I say this world is full of bad, _bad_ people."

"Like you." Frank found himself whispering and Gerard shook his head.

"You're wrong, Frank. There are worse people out there. So sue me, i've killed people, but they always had it coming. I told you; I can read people. I know bad from good."

"The world isn't black and white." Frank was surprised he was even able to comprehend any of what Gerard was saying.

Gerard nodded in agreement. "No, it really isn't. That's where we start getting into all that convoluted territory about how _murder is bad, but murderers should be hanged_. You know, that old malarkey." Gerard sighed. "Let's not even go there, Frank."

There was a piercing silence. Frank got the terrible feeling that if he kept this up any longer, Gerard would just shoot him out of boredom.

"What was your point, then?" Frank muttered and Gerard's lip twitched at the corner.

"My point, dear Frankie, is that however much you try to deny it, you _did_  know. You got into that car with me, the possibility of my... nature right there, in your head." He pointed at his own temple, finger jabbing against it. "Because as much as you might be denying it in your head, you _wanted_  this. You want adventure, you want excitement. You want the thrill. Tell me you didn't feel it. Tell me you don't feel _this_." Then, in a flash movement, Gerard pulled out his gun and pressed the tip of the barrel against Frank's parted lips.

His heart was pumping, his entire body thrumming as he eyed Gerard's finger on the trigger right in front of him.

"Tell me you don't fucking feel it; the fear of me pulling the trigger and ending your fucking life. The thrill of not knowing whether i'm going to do it, or not, because I _could._ I could pull this trigger and shoot you dead in an instant. I've done it before, Frank." Gerard nudged Frank's lip with the tip, teeth clanking against the metal, barrel pushed under his nose.

Frank was shaking, _no_ , trembling, and it showed in his voice. "I thought you said you don't kill for fun."

"Fun?" Gerard raised his brows. "Dear God, no, killing you wouldn't be for fun. It would be more to prove a point, if anything. But that is not what I am trying to show you, Frank. You're missing the point. I'm saying I _could_  kill you. The uncertainty of death; that's a terrible thrill in itself." Gerard gripped Frank's hand with his free one, trapping his fingers between his own.

Frank didn't say anything. He couldn't think at all, he just let his eyes squeeze shut as Gerard taunted him with the gun.

"I think i've proven my point." Gerard muttered at last, but he didn't remove the gun. "Besides, I have plans for you, Frank. Nothing that involves death, not by _my_ hand anyway."

Gerard waited until Frank blinked his eyes open again to finally remove the gun and stick it back into his holster in one fluid motion, as though it was practised.

"What are you talking about?" Frank furrowed his brows, finding his voice after watching Gerard finally let his hand rest against his side, off the butt of the gun.

"I can help you put all that energy to use, finally." Gerard traced his fingers along Frank's upper thigh, pressing lightly. "You won't be restless and you won't be lost, either. I know you're lost, Frank. I know you want some sort of purpose in this godforsaken life of yours. I know you want to _do_  something with yourself, but do you really know what exactly that is?"

Frank couldn't respond. What the fuck was he implying? He didn't know shit. He _couldn't_. What a smug, cocky prick. He was so sure of himself. He felt like he owned the world, because he thought he _knew_  the world.

Gerard could read Frank's expression. He knew what was going through his head, at least, he could take an educated guess. He had to try something else.

"You really think you have a chance, Frank?" Gerard started, eyes twinkling, reflecting the all too bright light of the room. 

"I- _what_?" Frank breathed, confused. Gerard smirked, laughing once through his nose.

"You're a nobody." Gerard murmured, letting his knee nudge between Frank's, resting his thigh against the edge of the bed between Frank's open legs. Frank suddenly felt vulnerable. Exposed. Especially with the fact that Gerard had his hand against his gun once again. He could whip it out at any time, point it right between Frank's eyes and pull the trigger. Or, he could make Frank suffer. Shoot him in the knees or the lungs so he'd bleed out slowly and die a painful death.

"How many nobodies are there in this world, Frank? How many do you think are trying to make it big, huh?" He leaned forward, hand dipping the mattress right beside Frank's hip and Frank watched as Gerard's black hair fell over his eyes, obscuring them in shadows and making him look dangerous as all fuck in the process.

"How many people try their entire lives, yet they never end up quite where they want to be?" Gerard crawled over Frank, his knee propped right between Frank's thighs as Frank fell back, his head hitting the mattress now as he panted harshly, feeling his entire body thrum and throb with a terrible heat, fingertips tingling and numb. "Do you think you're going to make it, Frank? Because if you want the God honest truth, then here it is." Gerard leaned closer, his nose millimetres from Frank's own, his hair dangling low enough to tickle Frank's cheeks. "Try as you might, you never will."

Frank felt a wave of anger burst through him. Gerard looked so fucking smug with what he'd just said, as though he was so fucking sure of himself. Frank knew this was stupid, he _knew_  he shouldn't be talking like this to the man who currently held his life in his hands, or rather, _hand_.

"Fuck you." Frank spat through his teeth. "You don't know _shit_. Not about me, and not about anything. Maybe I will fucking fail, but I _goddamn_ well will try. You think you can put out the flame in my spirit _just_  because you're some spiteful bastard who gets off on putting other people down, huh?" Frank jabbed a trembling finger against Gerard's chest. "You can go choke on your own dick, seeing as your face is already so far up your own ass."

Gerard didn't look at all how Frank had expected. He was smiling that smug smile, amusement lacing his tone as he spoke. "That's fighting talk, Frank." Gerard whispered, his voice throaty as he took in Frank's red face, his trembling body and his panting chest. "Don't start unless you've got enough in you for one more thrill..." He trailed off, his hand coming off his gun so he could trail his finger along Frank's chest, stopping at the hem and tugging his shirt up so his fingers were pressed against the skin of Frank's stomach.

Frank gasped at the contact, his stomach knotting as Gerard trailed his fingers further up, before stopping until Frank's shirt was bunched around mid stomach. He leaned down, eyes locked on Frank's as he darted his tongue out and licked a strip along Frank's happy trail, right below his bellybutton to the skin just below his bunched up shirt. "I can taste it on you. _Oh, you're definitely up for one more._ " Gerard grinned, his hand slipping down to grab Frank's crotch, feeling Frank's semi in the palm of his hand and smirking smugly.

Frank groaned, teeth gritting together as he spat out an unconvincing, _"Get your hands off me,_ " making no move, however, to make Gerard stop.

Gerard's smirk twitched as he rubbed the heel of his hand harder against Frank's crotch. "Do you _really_ want that, Frank?" Gerard giggled when Frank moaned and slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide and full of shame. His stupid body was betraying him. He couldn't just forget that someone had fucking died and that Gerard was a psychopath all because he was- _fuck_ -

Frank was red-faced, but for an entirely different reason now.  

He found himself staring intently as Gerard's lips stopped right against the throbbing bulge in his pants and he nibbled down on the material, dampening it with his tongue as he eyed Frank. He looked wild and dangerous and Frank had the right mind to kick him away, tell him to fuck off and go get his kicks somewhere else.

_Do you really want that, Frank?_

Frank tried to shake away the thoughts and opened his mouth behind his hand, wanting to say something that just wouldn't come out.

Even when Gerard fumbled with Frank's zipper, all he could do was gulp the lump in his throat and watch as his entire body trembled with a burst of adrenaline, ready and raring but for what he didn't know. Frank was overcome with a wave of fear.

He felt his knee jerk violently at the contact almost on instinct as though his body was having weird mood swings and telling him to get Gerard off him because this was all so fucked. He only realised too late, though, what exactly he had done by hitting Gerard against his hip and making him stop his movements.

Oh fuck, he looked angry. That was a bad move. A fucking stupid, bad move. Gerard stayed stone still, watching Frank's breathing pick up and his eyes widen in terror as Gerard's eyes grew darker in turn.

Then suddenly, Gerard had his hands gripped into Frank's shirt, tugging him up as though he weighed next to nothing. _Fuck, he was strong._

Frank could but only comply as Gerard jerked him to his feet and pulled him against his chest, arms wrapped around Frank as he held him tight and close.

Frank's lips were parted and he was sweating profusely and panting wildly as Gerard bore his deep set eyes right into Frank's fucking soul. Gerard held onto Frank, watching as the surprise died down, replaced by a fear. Fear of the unknown.

_What was Gerard going to do to him?_

"I can feel your heart beating, Frank." Gerard leaned close, his cheek pressed against Frank's as he pressed his lips against Frank's skin. "It's beating so fast, just for me."

Frank groaned as Gerard rolled his hips against his own, the feeling intensified because Gerard had loosened his jeans for him so some of the pressure was eased off his still growing dick, betraying his better judgement.

 _So wrong. This is so fucking wrong_.

"Fuck you." Frank muttered breathily as Gerard kissed down his jaw and stopped at the crook of his neck, suckling on that fucking sweet spot that had Frank moaning all quiet and breathy.

Gerard chuckled as he slipped his hands down and swiftly gripped Frank's ass tightly, pushing into him as he rubbed himself against Frank, slow and teasing. "You're a spitfire, Frankie," Gerard breathed against Frank's neck, his voice choked. "You're a pretty little, fucking spitfire."

 "Fucking you would be easy." Gerard whispered and Frank felt himself shudder at the thought as Gerard backed them up so Frank's back hit a wall. "Because I know _exactly_  what you'd want."

Gerard slipped a hand around as he continued biting down on Frank's neck, his teeth getting deeper and harder while his fingers nudged their way into Frank's jeans.

"Ah- _fuck_." Frank croaked as Gerard grasped his length through the thin material of his boxer briefs and squeezed lightly before rubbing the heel of his hand against Frank, hard and slow as he rutted himself against Frank's thigh, letting Frank feel just how ready he was for this.

"I know exactly how to get you off. How to get you all hot and _wet_." Gerard murmured as he rubbed his hand a little faster against Frank's straining erection, feeling a dampness seep through the material and smiling smugly as Frank avoided his eyes and bit down harshly on his lower lip, cheeks ablaze with mortification.

Frank could barely think through the racing contradictions in his head.

_Wrong-_

_-Feels so good-_

_So wrong-_

_-Fuck, keep doing that thing with your mouth._

_No, no- this is wrong-_

_-Keep going. Oh God, please keep going_.

Frank was jerking into the palm of Gerard's hand, subconsciously asking for more. His face was burning with an intense passion, but he could not bring himself to stop.

Gerard giggled against Frank's shoulder, removing his teeth finally as he grasped Frank's clothed dick tightly, making Frank's eyes shoot open and his jaw tense in force of holding back a desperate, pleading groan. He was turning Frank to putty with his hands so fucking easily and that was what scared Frank the most. The fact that he was... enjoying this.

Fuck, was he crazy, too?

Gerard removed his hand from Frank's pants, gripping his waistband tightly before tugging them down in one swift movement, startling Frank from his little lust-induced daze.

The pants stopped around his knees, bunching up as Gerard tugged down his own pants in a quick fumble of a movement. Frank gulped, licking at his dry lips before Gerard braced his hands either side of Frank's face, fingers splayed out on the wall beside him.

Gerard looked Frank dead in the eye as he inched closer, slow and teasing as he barely touched his straining dick against Frank's own, breathing hard as he leaned over him, faces mere centimetres apart and eyes unblinking at one another.

Frank felt a light friction as Gerard shifted himself slightly and whimpered before biting down on his tongue and tightening his fists by his side. Gerard wasn't moving at all, just standing there letting their lower halves touch. He knew what he was fucking doing, right as he leaned in with his lips and pressed them against Frank's, finally.

Frank was scared at how fucking fast he responded. He opened his mouth for Gerard, his tongue barely even nudging between Frank's already parting lips, and Frank was a hot, wet mess as Gerard worked wonders with his tongue and his lips and _fuck_  Frank needed more.

He moaned throatily and jerked his hips outward, rubbing himself against Gerard and feeling Gerard's lips pull up into a grin as he gripped Gerard's waist tight, pushing himself against Gerard, legs trembling and twitching apart slightly with each, deep roll of the hips.

Gerard's hands slipped down the wall as he grunted into Frank's mouth, a mix of obscene noises reverberating and muffled between their interlocked mouths as Gerard pushed Frank flush against the wall, taking control once again. Frank whimpered as Gerard mercilessly thrust rolled against him, picking up speed and feeling his stomach clench and cramp as his back arched the more he pressed into Frank.

Frank's fingers dug into Gerard's sides, clawing at him desperately because he couldn't _breathe_  anymore. He couldn't even _think_. He just wanted to _do_.

" _Fuck_." Frank whined and went to pull away from Gerard and as he did, Gerard caught his lower lip between his teeth, licking and suckling at it.

Gerard pulled away and barely gave Frank time to breathe as he gripped Frank's waist and twisted him around, pressing the side of Frank's face against the wall before littering kisses to his exposed cheek and tugging Frank's boxers down harshly, letting them rest above his bunched up jeans.

"My little spitfire." Gerard murmured as he grasped Frank's naked cheek, making Frank gasp at the contact of Gerard's warm, calloused hand against the soft, pudgy skin.

"M'not your _anything_. Don't even _know_  you." Frank found himself spitting out, despite the throbbing in his dick, begging for attention just to be touched.

"No, but we can _get_  to know each other." Gerard chuckled and suddenly, his other hand came down from Frank's face, gripping his other cheek and spreading them apart. Frank barely had time to register what the fuck he was doing when he felt a hot, damp softness right against his exposed rim.

Frank's hips stuttered as Gerard's tongue teased him, lapping around the rim as he kept his fingers digging into Frank's skin.

Frank didn't know what to do; he'd never had this done before but _God_  did he want it. Fuck, Gerard was going fast, now, overwhelming him as he darted his tongue through the hole, curling and tensing as he went, rubbing Frank from inside, his face pressed flush against Frank's ass.

Gerard stopped Frank's movements, pushing him flush to the wall once again, so he wasn't able to rub himself against it. He wanted Frank to feel  _him_  and _only_  him.

"Jesus, fuck. Ah, _fuck_!" Frank could only splutter, forehead pressed to the wall as he felt his entire body overcome with heat and sweat, pushing his ass against Gerard's so his deliciously warm tongue was pressed further inside him.

And then, Gerard pulled out, licking around Frank's exposed rim, the feeling of his soft tongue sliding in and around the sensitive skin driving him wild.

Frank felt himself falling apart, knees trembling and body panting desperately as his stomach coiled up with every wriggle of his tongue. His dick was leaking pre-cum down the wall and he watched it spill as Gerard relentlessly thrust inside him, moaning as he went and the sound vibrating right _inside_  him and _fuck_  he was close because he could feel it reverberate right through, just teasing that sweet bundle of nerves in his body. He was going to lose it and Gerard had barely started. His thighs tensed and jerked as Gerard worked inside him, his tongue making perfect motion, rubbing along his tight walls.

Frank felt himself reach behind, losing all control, as he grasped Gerard by the hair, not even thinking at all. He wrapped his fingers tightly into the thick, dark strands and pulled harshly, forcing Gerard as far inside him as he would go. " _More_." Frank found himself panting but Gerard stumbled slightly at the force Frank was using on him and tugged himself out of Frank, a string of saliva dripping to the floor and down his chin as he gripped Frank's wrists tightly, forcing his arms down so Frank's back arched and he yelped out in surprise.

Gerard pushed himself off his knees and turned Frank around to face him, gripping Frank's wrists against his chest. His pupils were blown and he didn't look happy about what Frank had just done.

Frank had a death wish, that must've been it.

"Do that again." Gerard muttered throatily.

"Huh?" Frank replied, dumbstruck.

"Pull my hair, Frank." Gerard muttered, and Frank blinked at him, cheeks burning wildly in a hot blush because he thought Gerard was mocking him.

When Frank just continued to blink at Gerard, the latter grew impatient and pulled Frank away from the wall. Frank gasped, his legs wobbling like jelly as Gerard tossed him onto the bed.

Frank squeaked out as Gerard climbed on top of him, kicking his pants off on the way so he was clad in his boxers. Frank lay naked from the waist down and Gerard knelt over him, taking the time to appreciate Frank's swollen, leaking dick lying against his stomach.

He couldn't help himself as he leaned down and captured the tip between his lips, licking softly as Frank watched him. He licked a strip from the tip, down to the base and then back again all along the underside and Frank's thighs twitched and trembled as he kicked off his jeans the rest of the way. 

Frank's hips jerked up as Gerard wrapped his lips around him and he bit down on his own lip, a moan of approval leaking out through the corners of his lips. He could feel the stretch of Gerard's lips around himself as Gerard pushed down to his base and swallowed around him in a quick jerk of the head.

Gerard was already working along Frank's leg, smoothing his hollowed cheeks along the rippling organ and loving the way it pulsated inside him. Frank was overwhelmed by the intensity and the speed and he reached down, grasping Gerard's hair tight- tighter than he had done before- because he was losing all control, his head miles high, and he needed something to tether him back to the ground.

Gerard moaned around his cock as Frank tugged at Gerard's hair, guiding him and following his motions. Frank felt himself push up off the bed, his muscles clenching tightly as sweat dripped down his body, staining his shirt and once he hit the back of Gerard's throat, he rolled his hips into him, rubbing himself against Gerard's tight throat.

Gerard seemed to love that, though, and Frank couldn't hold back the ear-splitting, knee-trembling sound that left his widened jaw, his eyes rolled back, not even caring that he was making so much noise. He was so lost in the way Gerard's voice muffled around him, how his mouth felt so fucking good and how his ass probably felt a lot better.

He couldn't stop himself from imagining Gerard on his knees, back arched like a cat as he took him from behind, fucking him so hard that Gerard's head hit against the wall with a thud, right in front of him with each hard thrust.

Fuck, he was close now just thinking about it. " _Gerard_." Frank spoke, his voice somewhere between a whimper and a moan, choked and quiet now. 

Gerard knew what Frank was telling him. He could feel it in the way Frank's thighs were tightening beneath his fingers as he gripped them, the choked, uncontrollable and _loud_  sounds Frank was emitting. Gerard kept going, ignoring Frank's warning, as he pushed himself down against Frank, letting Frank fuck his throat as he tugged harsh enough at Gerard's hair to pull the strands clean off.

That only seemed to spur Gerard on, moving in a blur as Frank cried out, his entire body arching up off the bed, head thrown back and hair splayed out onto the sheets beneath him as he uncontrollably shot into Gerard's mouth, hot and sticky and bitter.

Gerard unsheathed Frank from his mouth before grasping at the base, rubbing Frank through his mind-numbing orgasm, his release spilling over Gerard's mouth and dripping down his chin. Frank blinked at him, his eyes clouded and heavy lidded as he panted to catch his breath, gasping and gulping.

Gerard grinned at him, all toothy and crinkly-eyed, as he spat Frank's cum and let it dribble onto his shirt, staining the material and the sheets between his thighs.

Frank could only stare at him, blinking rapidly as Gerard looked right back at him, eyes dark and pupils blown out of range. "We made a bit of a mess." Gerard chuckled. "Oops." He shrugged innocently while blinking at Frank and pouting his lips.

 _Fucking hell,_  Frank thought as Gerard started shrugging out of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Frank sucked in a gasp as Gerard's arms rippled with his movements, strong and _big_  and fuck his entire torso looked so hard; big, but a hint of muscle underneath, not an overwhelming amount. Just- perfect. Yet his skin was so soft and creamy and pale as Frank reached out and smoothed the pads of his fingers along Gerard's stomach, lips parted in awe.

Gerard tossed his shirt aside and looked down at Frank, cocking his head before leaning down over Frank whose hands splayed out over Gerard's chest as Gerard straddled his waist, bringing his own hands to rest on the mattress either side of Frank's face.

Frank looked at Gerard's fiery features, his lips looking more pouty as he leaned down over Frank, gravity pulling them downwards, and his hair fell over his focused eyes, obscuring them so perfectly.

There was utter silence, apart from their uncoordinated breathing. Gerard shifted himself, leaning into Frank and Frank's eye's blinked open wider as he felt the pressure of Gerard's hard on against his hip, pushing against him. Before Frank had much time to react, Gerard's lips were on his and Frank let out a whimpering sound because he could taste the bitterness of his own cum on Gerard's mouth and really it ought to make him feel overcome with a wave of nausea, except for some reason, he was getting a fucking kick out of it.

But as soon as it had started, Gerard pulled away, tugging at the hem of Frank's shirt and lifting it up, over his raised arms. Frank went with it immediately, not even thinking, and Gerard's lips were instantly on his body, his clavicle and then his chest and then his tongue was darting over Frank's hardened nub, licking and teasing with his teeth and lips and Frank was whimpering desperately beneath him, pushing himself up against Gerard, hands gripping his shoulders.

"I want to fuck you, Frank." Gerard stated, rather than requested, hot breath tickling Frank's nipple as he looked up at Frank through his lashes.

Frank felt himself overcome with a strangled heat, his face burning up and his fingers tightening into Gerard's shoulders. He didn't know if he could take that, but he could feel the rock hardness of Gerard's bulge rubbing against his hip, tentative and slow.

Frank shuffled and his dick was twitching, pulsating and throbbing with desire, although he wasn't sure if he could get it up again. It was a strange feeling and he felt himself gasp when Gerard brushed against his length, still wet and hot between his legs. Like a painful pleasure. He couldn't describe it. He felt like he could just get off to a few tugs of Gerard's fist, never mind lasting long enough to have sex with anyone.

"I-I don't..." Frank trailed off and staring at his dick, breathless, because fuck he wanted this so much and he willed himself not to fucking fall apart at the slightest of touches.

Gerard ignored Frank and grazed his fingers along Frank's length, rubbing soft and slow, urging him patiently. He felt Frank shudder beneath him, fingers tightening as impossibly far as they would go, and smirked smugly as he worked his fingers smoothly over Frank's dick and felt a soft twitch beneath his fingers.

" _Fuck._ " Frank gasped out before biting down on his lip. Gerard removed his hand and Frank whimpered at the loss of contact, before slipping his hand against his waist and _shit,_ how had Frank not realised that Gerard still had his holster around his waist? Somehow, he had managed to get the belt off around his jeans and hooked loosely around his waist and Frank had been too busy focusing on how good Gerard's mouth had felt to even realise, and now the gun was hanging loosely off Gerard's curled thumb.

Gerard hummed lightly as he watched Frank from the corner of his eye, a dark smirk tugging at his features. "I love blowing people, Frank." Gerard started and Frank was unsure whether that was meant as some sort of double entendre because he was currently holding a gun. "It felt so good, making you feel like that. Watching you fall apart beneath me. I fuckin' love it." Gerard went on as he fiddled with the hammer and clicked open the cylinder of the revolver, letting it slide out as the bullets dropped into his open palm.

Frank couldn't breathe as Gerard continued absentmindedly tossing bullets behind him, one by one.

"I love seeing people at their most vulnerable state. There are only two situations in this world, Frank, where people are at their absolute pique of vulnerability." Gerard murmured, holding up a single glistening bullet to the light between his thumb and index finger. "I'm guessing you already know what those are." Gerard finally turned his gaze to Frank, pointedly staring at him as he licked his lips in anticipation, a terrible grin on his features which Frank's traitorous body seemed to go crazy for.

Gerard looked so fucking hot in this light, the way he was knelt up between Frank's spread legs and the fact he was holding a gun, albeit unloaded at the time, made his stomach do crazy things and his head spin wildly.

He was fucking crazy. He had to be. They were _both_  fucking crazy.

"The moment right before you know you're about to die." Gerard smoothly pressed the single bullet into the opened cylinder and clicked it back into place. He watched Frank as he pulled his boxers down and kicked them off onto the floor and Frank had to bite down to stop himself whimpering pathetically at the sight of Gerard's pink dick standing so erect against his stomach.

He couldn't help himself from staring and for some reason, he felt so strange about it. He forced himself to look up at Gerard's face and noticed the confident smirk on his lips as he grasped his length and rubbed himself off smearing pre-cum, looking right into Frank's eyes as he said his next words.

"And sex." He choked out and before Frank knew what was even happening, Gerard grasped Frank's arms tightly, cold metal against his skin, and urged him up into a sitting position, pushing his back flush against the wall before nudging Frank's thighs apart with the butt of the revolver. Frank was panting and sweating as Gerard gripped him around his hips, manoeuvring him so that Frank was settled in Gerard's lap, thighs spread as Gerard grasped his waist, the gun pressing into Frank's side.

Frank could feel himself twitching again and he forced himself to stop getting so turned on, but it was so hard to do when Gerard was looking at him all dark and intense and fucking _dangerous_. Like he had an evil plan. What the fuck was he thinking? Frank would love to just take a dip inside his head for like a moment, or for a day. 

Frank didn't have to wonder anymore, though, because Gerard was trailing the cold metal up his body, smoothing it over his hard nipple, teasing slightly, before bringing it up to rest just under Frank's lower lip, nudging softly.

"You have such a pretty mouth. Should put it to good use, Frank." Gerard muttered and with his other hand, he grasped Frank's dick, earning a jaw parting moan from Frank and while he saw his chance, he shoved the barrel of the gun inside Frank's mouth, filling him up with it.

Frank let out a choked splutter, his heart racing and his body trembling like he was on a terrible fever because he was pretty sure that gun had a bullet inside it.

Gerard pressed the gun further into Frank's mouth, tears spilling from the younger man's eyes and staining his cheeks. "Suck, Frankie." Gerard ordered, his breath hot on Frank's cheek and Frank complied instantaneously.

He was more than willing, especially since that gun had a bullet in it and he was pretty sure that if he refused, Gerard would just pull the trigger. So Frank closed his eyes and imagined it was Gerard's cock in his mouth, trying to ease away from the fact he could possibly die at any moment. It made his body thrum with adrenaline once again, buzzing and bubbling under the surface.

"Good boy." Gerard praised, gasping as he himself imagined it was his own cock in Frank's mouth. He felt a moan leave his lips, his head thrown back as he fucked Frank's mouth with the barrel, his lips parted and his breath coming out all choked. "So good." Gerard murmured as he rubbed his fist slowly over Frank's dick and couldn't stop the smug little chuckle when he felt Frank start to grow in his hand.

Gerard looked at Frank through strands of sweaty hair and sweat beaded lashes. He watched as Frank moaned around the length, sucking like his life depended on it while jutting into Gerard's hand.

He was almost there now, Gerard just had to work him a little longer, rubbing at a soft and slow rhythm and then he was pulling the barrel out of Frank's mouth, his hand slipping off Frank's dick and grasping Frank's hip tightly as he watched saliva drip down Frank's parted lips.

Frank blinked at Gerard, lip trembling as Gerard dropped the revolver beside him on the bed and grasped Frank's face, pulling him in and pressing their lips together in a heated frenzy. He felt like he needed to kiss him right now. This boy was so fucking perfect.

They kissed, deep and hard and slow and Frank felt himself twitch between their entangled bodies, yearning for more.

"Fuck me." Frank found himself begging as Gerard teased him by nibbling on his jawline. Frank tossed his head back, not even caring anymore that Gerard had such a hold over him. Even though he knew Gerard was probably getting such a kick out of him begging. Maybe he was doing it _because_  of that. 

God, Frank was so fucked.

Gerard chuckled against Frank's skin, the sound vibrating through his body and making his spine tingle and body shudder in delight and pure excitement.

"As you command, Frankie boy." Gerard muttered, bemusement lacing his tone as he grasped a hold of Frank's ass and tugged his cheeks apart from behind before gripping his length with one hand at the base and pressing inside Frank's hole without warning.

Frank was ever eager, though, and urged Gerard to fill him up by pushing himself down on Gerard's length, groaning and biting down from the initial pain.

Frank choked out a bunch of profanities as he slid himself down Gerard's length, pushing through the pain until his ass was in Gerard's lap again. "Little trooper." Gerard gasped out as he watched the pained expression on Frank's face and felt his dick throb inside Frank, turned on to all hell by how desperate he seemed for this.

That was Gerard's speciality; making people beg for it, especially when they didn't even know they wanted it in the first place.

Frank had his arms pressed under Gerard's, fingers biting into Gerard's back and leaving welts under his nails where they dug into the smooth skin. He panted to catch his breath and Gerard allowed him a moment to adjust. But only a single moment and before Frank was completely ready, Gerard grasped Frank's thighs and pushed him up against the wall so Gerard was no on his knees and had better access to Frank. He pushed himself deeper and Frank cried out as he tried to adjust to this new position and wrapped his thighs tightly around Gerard. 

"God, _too much_." Frank murmured, eyes squeezed shut as his body tried to accommodate Gerard's length stretching him out to the absolute limit.

"Oh, dear Frankie," Gerard purred, his voice low and rumbling, " _we're just getting started_."

Before Frank could respond, Gerard was pushing his hips away before thrusting into Frank so deep, Frank's shoulder bones hit against the wall hard enough to bruise.

"God- _fuck_!" Frank whimpered as Gerard worked up a rhythm inside him, hands grasping Frank's ass, massaging the skin and using the momentum to pull Frank into himself as he thrust, rolling his hips around a little. Frank could take the pain.

Fuck, he had a _thing_  for the pain.

He would never admit that though because for some reason, he got the feeling that Gerard would use that against him somehow.

Frank let Gerard fuck him, his back thumping against the wall rhythmically with each thrust of the hips. Frank soon started adjusting and felt a little disappointed when the pain started ebbing away, replaced by a need to find pleasure, and soon. He could feel it coiling around his stomach, teasing and taunting and _fuck_  suddenly Gerard was shifting and tilting his angle and the next move he made had Frank turning to jelly.

Frank moaned out, choked and gasped but a moan nonetheless. His eyes shot open and his pupils rolled into the back of his head along with all his motor functions because Gerard had hit as far as he could go with the blunt of his head, at the perfect fucking angle and depth and everything was ablaze, inside and outside and the room was suddenly a sauna and Frank had become steam because he was floating so high, he wasn't even on the ground anymore. He felt all his self control slip away, what he had of it anyway, and he was moaning and whining and making such loud, pathetic noises and Gerard did it again. And again.

And fuck, _again_  and Frank was pretty close to losing his fucking voice, right along with his mind.

And then Gerard was rolling his hips into Frank, rubbing against him and Frank could no longer feel anything apart from that sensation which erupted like a supernova, lighting up all his nerve endings and sending tingles shooting throughout his whole body, every muscle tight and contracted, growing tighter still as he felt his release near. He was unsure he could last any longer because Gerard just was so _good_  at this and fuck if Frank could hold himself back because all he could think about right now was finding that release he so desperately felt coming to the surface.

And then, Gerard was slowing down. What?

Why?

Frank forced his eyes open and willed himself to focus on Gerard's face which was cloudy to start and after a few blinks, he noticed Gerard reaching to the side as he pushed Frank up against the wall again, his hips moving slow and shallow and Frank felt himself come down a little. He was so desperate to find release, but at the same time, he never ever wanted the pleasure to end. "Let's play a little game, Frankie." Gerard's voice was fucked seven ways to heaven, his entire body trickling with a hot sweat, his skin tinged pink from the heat that they had created in the atmosphere.

Suddenly, the barrel of the revolver was being pressed against Frank's mouth, Gerard's fingers trembling from the pleasure he felt of working himself inside Frank. 

"Make this a little more interesting." Gerard moaned and Frank didn't even care that there was a loaded gun pressed against him, he opened his mouth when Gerard nudged his lips apart and the latter chuckled between a throaty moan.

"I love you being loud, sugar, don't get me wrong," Gerard forced himself to slow down still, feeling the intense pleasure crawl its way through his insides, "but this is just to take this that one step higher. You wanna feel good, baby?" Gerard murmured and Frank nodded without even thinking; he was just so far gone.

"Good." Gerard grinned crookedly, grunting as he shoved the tip of the barrel between Frank's lips before shoving it inside his mouth so the outline was present through Frank's cheek.

"You make another sound and I pull this trigger. Got it?" Gerard kissed Frank's jaw softly as he murmured.

Frank felt his entire body shut down for a split instant as he took in Gerard's words.

Frank was bad at being quiet, but he felt like having a gun in his mouth while he was being fucked seemed like something that could stop him from being such a noisy whore in bed.

Russian roulette. They were playing Russian roulette. Rather, Gerard was the gamesman and Frank was the unfortunate player. The _only_  player, which meant Frank would be the only one with the possibility of dying.

Dying in the middle of sex; what a way to go he mused momentarily before the gravity of his situation hit him.

Was he really dumb enough to allow this?

Was he really fucking dumb enough to let his dick do the thinking, which at the moment was leaking obscenely and throbbing at everything Gerard said.

God, he was fucked. So fucked in the brain for agreeing to this, not that he probably had a choice in the matter but something really fucking turned him on about this entire situation and Frank made a mental note to book an appointment with a psychiatrist as soon as possible. He'd probably need years of therapy for going through with this.

Frank simply blinked at Gerard in response and Gerard nibbled down on Frank's neck. "Good boy." He praised again as he started up his rhythm again, going deep and a little faster. Frank was trying so hard, he bit down on the gun to stop himself from crying out in pleasure as Gerard fucked him hard and slow and oh _fuck_  he was hitting that spot again with an expert thrust and Frank choked back on a whimper, tears spilling down the corners of his eyes because he couldn't express how much he was enjoying this.

His dick throbbed between them and Frank was afraid to touch himself because he was sure that would send him reeling over the edge so he quietly sobbed to himself, his nails cutting into Gerard now and hips pulling Gerard deeper inside him as he rolled the head of his dick against Frank's prostate over and over, their skin pressed together hot and slick and sticky and _fuck_  did it feel good.

Frank couldn't stop himself. It was happening before he even registered it, but a high pitched whine made its way out of his throat and Gerard latched onto it instantly like a leech. 

Frank was burning all over. His body felt as though he had been dipped in molten lava and his heart stopped for a long, drawn out moment.

" _Naughty Frankie_." Gerard scolded as he thrust against Frank, fast and sharp, making Frank's head fall back as he poised his thumb over the trigger and-

_Click._

Nothing.

Frank's heart started again and his breathing came out in ragged pants as he scratched his nails down Gerard's back.

Everything was on fire, so intense. His brain was screaming at him that he could die, his dick was throbbing with so much heat and Gerard was working his magic inside Frank, speeding up with his now shallow thrusts, skin slapping on skin as their hips met each time he hit the farthest part of Frank he could reach.

God it was so fucking obscene, the sounds reverberating in the room from their actions and the noises Gerard was making from his mouth while Frank bit down harder on the now warm metal.

Gerard was working Frank to his second orgasm and Frank was so close now, he could feel the pleasure rising again and God he never wanted it to end. He wanted to stay like that, in that moment, for as long as eternity would let him.

Their bodies had worked up a synergistic rhythm and then, Frank was fearing for his life all over again because Gerard had noticed his neglected dick between their tight bodies and now had his fingers wrapped around Frank's cock and Frank was moaning and whining and Gerard had barely even touched him yet.

Strike two, he thought as he concentrated on fucking into Gerard's fist and moving with Gerard's thrusts because if he was about to go out, then he was going to go out having the fucking time of his life.

 _Click_.

Frank was safe still, for now, and he could just about make out Gerard's dark expression as Gerard fucked Frank with everything he had, the bed rocking beneath them and the hinges creaking with every movement.

" _Fuck it_." Gerard growled as he pulled the gun out of Frank's mouth and tossed it aside. He gripped Frank's face, his other hand still braced against Frank's side, and kissed him in a heated passion as he let their bodies keep working them both up to cloud nine.

They kissed breathlessly, panting between each rub of the lips, each thrust of the hips and Soon Frank felt it coming close because Gerard was hitting him dead on every time he went all in.

Frank didn't give a shit about the noises he was making, now. He was moaning and whining and whimpering like a whore into Gerard's mouth, spurred on by that delicious promise of paradise.

Frank's muscles were clenched to their absolute limits, so tight and begging for that toe-numbing release between his legs. God he pushed himself, moaning and groaning into Gerard's mouth, their sounds mixed together in a beautiful cacophony of strangled and high-pitched noises.

Gerard was rubbing Frank in time to his movements, working at such a fast pace and suddenly, Frank was arching his back, pushing himself off the wall, head thrown back and hair slick to his features as he cried out and spilled over Gerard without so much as a warning from his own brain.

He came, less than earlier, but just as fucking hard, if not, _harder_  and this one lasted a little longer. He savoured the way Gerard was pushing into him, helping him ride it out as he came down from his delirium and Frank reached to make it last as long as possible but soon his hips were stuttering groggily and his muscles were all relaxed and he felt himself slack against the wall, his chest panting hard and fast, not having realised somewhere along the way that the pleasure had been intensified by Gerard coming inside him, hot and beautiful, and feeling Gerard spill down his inner thigh as he stuttered and finally collapsed against Frank, their bodies twitching and sensitive from the aftermath.

Frank couldn't even stay awake. He was so exhausted that without another word, or even long enough for Gerard to catch his breath and pull himself out, Frank's eyes grew heavy and he was fast asleep.

*

When he awoke, the bed was empty beside him. He should have figured as much.

Frank shouldn't feel disappointed. If anything, he should be over the moon; he was no longer being held against his will by some psychopathic drug dealer or whatever the fuck he was.

Still, he couldn't help the feeling of rejection ease its way through his mind, which was so totally stupid and fucking irrational.

Last night was...

Fuck, he didn't know. All he knew was that it was probably the best sex he had ever had and now he had nothing to show for it. For all he knew, it was some crazy wet dream.

The man wasn't even here anymore.

_Gerard._

His name set a fire alight in Frank's body, thrumming and coiling around his every organ, twisting tight as he smiled into the pillow, grinning wildly because _fuck_  it had happened and he had sex with a psychopath and what the fuck ever was wrong with him, because he couldn't stop smiling?

Maybe he was just hysterical.

Frank pushed himself up to a sitting position and winced at the throbbing pain in his lower back. He pushed himself off the edge of the bed and his legs felt like jelly, barely able to walk from how much pressure had been put on his muscles and the thought of it all made him giddy with heat.

His entire body was trembling and sore and he felt so fucked out but he managed to carry himself to his scattered clothes on the floor. He had no idea why but he was compelled towards his jeans, as though they would give him the answers he needed.

He picked them up and something dropped out of his pocket. Frank furrowed his brows, being careful not to bother his sore muscles as he knelt down to grasp the little lighter.

Frank raised a brow as he rolled it around between his fingers.

Gerard would have taken this with him, right?

Gerard didn't seem the type to forget things. Especially not if he was an avid smoker like Frank. There was no way a smoker ever forgets his lighter... Frank being the exception, but Frank wasn't like Gerard.

No, Gerard would have taken this. Frank couldn't help the hope that bubbled in his stomach. There was a reason he left this here, it told him.

Frank shouldn't even be entertaining such thoughts. He shouldn't _want_  this... Should he?

Fuck no, he shouldn't.

Didn't mean he didn't.

But he shouldn't.

 _Offer stands for as long as you hold onto that lighter_.

Maybe that was it.

Frank hadn't answered Gerard last night. 

He didn't know why, but he had the feeling that maybe Gerard hadn't left him. It was stupid but he felt like Gerard was too much of a cocky prick to take no for an answer.

Frank trudged towards the little window next to the door and inched the little blinds back, lips twitching when he noticed a black sedan parked conspicuously _deliberately_ oh-so-perfectly in Frank's line of view

 _Maybe New York could wait for just a little while_ , Frank smiled.

*************

 

~Laughing and crying, feels like i'm dying~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while... This was meant to be a birthday gift for my good pal takethistomygrave but I took forever writing it bc i'm a fuck but it's here,,, part one of this chapter anyway. Technically part three but whatever. There will be another part after this, with smut galore ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Anyway,, enjoy
> 
> *TW: Mild gore and reference to child abuse*

*********

“So…” Frank trailed his index finger along the man’s exposed collar bone, the top button of his Armani dress shirt undone and his tie hanging loosely around his neck. The younger man leaned in towards the grey fox, his smile radiating mischief.

Little did the stranger know that Frank wasn’t the one who was going to be preyed on tonight.

Frank leaned in closer, licking his lips before touching them to the man’s earlobe, taking a soft nibble at the skin as he whispered, “ _Aren’t you going to take me home already_?”

The older man grasped Frank’s thigh, taken aback slightly. It wasn’t often that hot young twinks came and flirted with him. Maybe the kid was drunk and was running on beer goggles, playing way below his league. Or maybe he was a gold digger, hoping to get lucky and find himself a new sugar daddy tonight. Either way, the man would be an idiot to pass up the opportunity to get laid.

Frank was working on his stubbly jaw now, lips kissing a trail down to his neck before nibbling down on the skin and the man’s eyes widened slightly, his hand tightening on Frank’s thigh.

“Come on old man.” Frank muttered, his voice like honey. Frank leaned even closer, his own hand slipping up the man’s thigh, slowly. Torturously slowly. His calloused fingers moved over the material of the stranger’s trousers and he smirked wildly at the audible gulp in his ear when he finally touched his destination.

“ _Show me what you got._ ” Frank whispered suggestively as he grasped the man’s crotch, causing the man to let out a strange sound before sucking in a sharp breath and standing up in a swift motion. He held his jacket over his crotch, trying to hide the slight strain in his pants from strangers around him and Frank giggled at him, eyes lidded as he licked at his lips again.

The man stared down at Frank and cleared his throat, his cheeks tinted pink but not breaking eye contact through all the embarrassment. Frank grinned wildly, his black hair tousled perfectly and the man held back a groan. He couldn’t wait to pin him down and fuck that smirk off his face until he was begging to come.

He didn’t say that to his face, of course. So he just held out his free hand and choked out a, “My place. Now.”

Frank raised his brows, his lips thinning out into a wide grin. He placed his hand over his heart and let out a playful, “I thought you’d never ask,” before taking the stranger’s hand and letting himself be pulled up. He intertwined their fingers and the man blinked at him but Frank ignored the look he was being given, instead looking up at the man wide-eyed and blinking, before muttering an innocent, “Wow, your hands are big.”

The man let out a choked sound, his lips stuttering with lost words.

“And so strong. You have a really firm grip.” Frank complimented, leaning into the man and nuzzling his shoulder, their fingers still intertwined. “I bet you could put those to good use.” Frank mumbled and the man suddenly sped up his pace, Frank stumbling beside him. He couldn’t wait to get home and do ungodly things to the kid.

Frank giggled as he lost his footing momentarily but regained it when they stepped into the cool night air outside the bar.

The man never said a word as he led Frank to his car and unlocked the doors. Frank’s eyes widened as he whistled, impressed. “Wow. Nice car man.”

“Thanks.” The man mumbled as he opened the passenger door for Frank.

The latter smiled appreciatively. “And a gentleman, too. Amazing, I hit the jackpot.”

The man cleared his throat again as they settled inside the car and he turned the engine on. He clasped his seatbelt around his body and turned to Frank, motioning at him to do the same.

Frank rolled his eyes but complied anyway as the man pulled out of his parking space and sped down the road.

“I guess I forgot to ask earlier but what are you studying in college?” The man broke the silence that had befallen the pair.

Frank was momentarily confused until he remembered that he had spewed some lie about still being in the education system.

“Music.” He replied. He didn’t want to start unravelling something he could get his foot dug into, something like science, and the find out the man was some sort of expert in the field. Music seemed easy enough.

“Nice. Let me guess you… Play guitar?” The man questioned, brow raised as he glanced over at Frank quickly.

“Guitar, drums, piano; you could say I’m multi-talented. In the art of music making, that is.” Frank smirked. “I’m not just a pretty face, I’ll have you know.”

The man chuckled. “Didn’t doubt that for a second. Although you do have a pretty face. And you have the whole charming musician look going for you. I’d say you’re well on your way, kid.”

Frank scoffed. “Kid? You like to condescend all the guys you take home?”

“Just the cute ones.” The man grinned and Frank rolled his eyes again as they fell into another short silence.

The man pulled up outside a fancy apartment complex, opening the door for Frank and motioning for him to get out, making Frank flash an approving grin. He locked the doors before leading Frank into the building and through an elevator.

“This place is fucking fancy.” Frank raised his brows as he took in all the décor. It looked like some sort of expensive hotel.

Frank had been too busy taking in all his surroundings that he hadn’t noticed the elevator bell ding and the doors open. Suddenly a hand was wrapped around his own and pulling him into the small confine.

Frank followed and raised a brow at the older man as the door closed and they were left alone. He hadn’t let go of Frank’s hand, instead letting their fingers intertwine and tugging Frank into his chest. Frank automatically reached out and grasped the man’s side to steady himself. He also had to tilt his head back to make eye contact and raised a questioning brow at the older man.

The man narrowed his eyes, in some look of disbelief. As though he was having a hard time convincing himself that Frank was real.

“You’re not drunk, are you?” He asked for the second time, the first having been an offhand remark at the bar when Frank had first come up to him before they had started to properly converse.

“I don’t know, do I taste drunk?” Frank whispered and the man furrowed his brows in confusion before Frank leaned up on his tiptoes and pressed his lips to the older man who was utterly caught off guard.

The man made a sound of surprise in the back of his throat and Frank giggled, pushing him back against the mirrored wall of the elevator. Frank parted his lips, letting his tongue lick along the man’s mouth and causing the man to whimper slightly before parting his own lips, inviting Frank’s tongue into his mouth. The kiss was messy and hot and Frank released his hand before letting both roam freely over the man’s and just when Frank’s hands reached his ass, cupping it in his palms, the elevator had reached its destination and Frank pulled away, wiping saliva away from his lips with the back of his mouth.

He cleared his throat, smirking wildly at the flushed man who was still pressed against the wall behind him who took a moment to blink himself out of his stupor and smile apologetically at a seemingly disturbed couple who were headed into the elevator.

Frank seemed unperturbed and in his own little world as he walked right past the couple, sparing no glances as he muttered a, “You coming sweetie?” Behind him.

The man quickly straightened himself up before speed walking out of the elevator. He caught up with Frank and didn’t way a single word until they reached his door which thankfully wasn’t too far down the hallway.

With hands trembling from excitement, he shoved his hand into his pocket to retrieve his key and unlocked the door. He barely had time to register when Frank was all over him again, not even as soon as they’d stepped into his apartment.

“Y-you want,” the man murmured breathlessly between kisses, “a drink or something? You thirsty?”

Frank chuckled, pushing the man against the wall. “Oh yeah.” He grinned mischievously, his eyes glinting in the dim light before he leaned in and kissed the man again, messy and rough.

“Bedroom.” Frank murmured against his lips as he tugged at the man’s tie, loosening it up and working at unravelling it.

“Y-yeah.” The man nodded vigorously as Frank broke the kiss and tugged at both ends of the tie, walking backwards and leading the man away from the wall towards his bedroom. The apartment itself was easy to figure out and the door to the bedroom was wide open so Frank knew where he was going. He grinned wildly, eye contact unyielding as they reached the bedroom and Frank kicked the door shut behind them.

The man wasted no time in pulling Frank back into a kiss, this time pushing the smaller man against the wall and taking control as he worked at undoing his own belt buckle on his trousers before tugging them down his legs. He reached out to do the same for Frank when he noticed Frank was still fully clothed, but the younger slapped his hands away.

“Not yet.” Frank breathed and got a dangerous look in his eyes, as though he got a sudden idea in his head. “Bed.” He ordered and the man raised a brow although he shrugged with one shoulder and walked backwards until he lay on the bed, all the while tugging his shirt up and over his head.

Frank grinned wildly, the tie in his hands and stalked over to the man, his eyes glinting like a predator scoping out its prey. When he reached the foot of the bed, he waited for the man to shuffle backwards onto the bed until his head hit a pillow and Frank lay his palms flat on the silk sheets before crawling up between the man’s spread legs.

Frank giggled as he set himself comfortably, not missing a beat as he curled his fingers around the hem of the man’s boxers and tugged them down, deciding to play with him a little bit. He wrapped his fingers around the man’s exposed, half-hard cock and jerked his wrist softly, fingers teasing the sensitive head. The man tossed his head back and let out a rippling moan.

“Mouth. I want your mouth.” He choked out. “Y-your pretty mouth. C’mon.” He muttered and Frank cocked a brow, not liking being given orders. He squeezed the man between his fingers once, then let him go, much to the man’s delight (who thought he was about to get exactly what he was asking for).

Frank set his palms either side of the man’s body and climbed up until he was sitting on his torso. The man blinked himself out of his lusty haze and his lips parted when, through his blurry vision, he saw Frank hold out his tie and tug at it once suggestively.

Frank leaned down, his lips hovering over the man’s and hot breath fanning them as he whispered a warning, “You don’t tell me what to do here.” He grinned at the man’s stuttering lips as he slid his fingers over the man’s wrists, gripping them firmly and tugging them up over his head. The man started tugging his wrists out of Frank’s hold, a sly smirk on his face showing he was only doing this to tease Frank.

Frank was having none of it and grinned wildly before pressing his lips to the man’s, effectively silencing his mock-struggle. The man kissed back instantly, his lips rough and tongue quick, but Frank’s hands were quicker and by the time he pulled away to breathe, the knot had been tied and the man was secured to the bed.

“Fuck.” He muttered, smirking and testing out the restraints. “My ex used to say, “you only know you’ve had a good time when you have the proof to show for it in the morning.” I have a feeling this is going to leave some nasty marks.”

Frank internally cringed at the mention of the man’s ex. In bed. When he was about to get laid. But he brushed it off and shuffled backwards between the man’s legs again, still fully clothed and gripped his now leaking cock between his fingers, completely hard and waiting. Frank giggled and leaned down, licking at the tip, darting the end of his tongue in and out of the slit a few times and watching the man squirm and shudder on the bed as he groaned tiny curses under his breath.

Frank only continued to tease, moving his mouth away finally and releasing his grip from the base of the man’s dick. “You know,” He muttered in thought when the man looked at him desperately through lidded eyes, “I never did get a name.”

“Daniel. Dan. Fuck, I don’t know call me whatever the fuck you want.” He groaned and eyed his cock laying neglected on his stomach, a pleading look in his eyes.

Frank narrowed his eyes and tapped his finger against his lower lip in mock-thought, pretending to not have noticed the man’s desperation to get off. “You know what Dan, I’m thirsty. Are you thirsty? I’m gonna go make myself a drink. You want anything?” Frank spoke causally as he shuffled himself off the bed and walked towards the bedroom door. Dan opened his mouth to speak but Frank cut him off. “You know what, I’ll just get you whatever I’m having.” He grinned and exited the room with a wild smirk, leaving Dan dazed and confused.

Dan was in a stupor for a long moment and cleared his throat when he found his voice again, calling out. “Hey, you little twink. I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing here but get back and finish what you started.” He called out playfully, a hint of frustration behind his words though. He couldn’t help it; the poor guy was so desperately turned on but could do nothing about it in his current predicament.

There was no response from Frank and the man was getting more and more agitated. He struggled with his restraints but realised they were too tight to get out of. “Fucker knows how to tie a knot.” He muttered to himself before calling out, “Ya little shit get back here or I swear to God I’ll-”

“You’ll what?” A figure came through the open bedroom door and the man was excited to get back where they had left off, not realising the voice that just addressed him belonged to a different person.

“When I get out of this, I’ll fuck your pretty little ass through the floorboards. That’s what I’ll do.” He grinned, although that grin was short lived. In fact, it was punched off his face in the next moment as the figure lunged at him with their fist, snapping his head to the side.

“Repeat the disrespectful shit you just said. I dare you.” The figure warned and the man spat blood onto his pillow before turning to face the figure, their face a little more visible up close. That was when he realised this was not the kid he brought home.

“What the fuck, man. What do you want?” He trembled.

Another blow.

“Fuck!” He groaned in pain.

“I’ll be the only one asking the questions here, otherwise I’ll start hurting other parts of your body I’m quite sure you’d rather keep intact.”

The man’s eyes grew wide when Gerard’s eyes flitted to his exposed cock that he tried to cover by crossing his legs in a futile attempt.

“Okay. Okay, okay just- I’ll give you anything. Just _please_. Fuck.” He let out a shuddering breath. “Don’t hurt me.” He begged.

“Good. You catch on quick.” The figure grinned and pat his head, his grin widening when Dan flinched at the gesture, expecting another blow to the face.

“Gee!” Frank squealed from the doorway, hands clapping together as he made his way towards the pair. “I see you’ve met my buddy, Dan, here. Dan, say hi to Gee.” Frank slunk towards Gerard and slipped a hand around his waist before leaning up on his tiptoes and pressing a kiss to Gerard’s cheek.

The man blinked to take in the situation before his nostrils flared in anger. “I guess I’m not getting laid tonight then.” He spat, letting out a hysterical laugh. “Fuckin’ figures, a cute guy picks me up and he turns out to be some sort of criminal. Just my luck, huh.”

“Let’s cut the chit chat. Where’s the money, old man?” Gerard probed, gripping a fistful of the man’s hair and tugging his head back so he was looking him in the face.

“What money?” The man furrowed his brows and Gerard pulled his fist back, landing yet another blow to the man’s face, leaving a nasty red mark along his jaw. Frank winced at the slight cracking sound that emitted, signalling something was probably broken.

“Now, I’m only going to ask you once more before I make true on my earlier threat.” Gerard’s voice was low and dangerous and Frank felt his heart thump rapidly in his chest, his lips curved up slightly at the corners.

Frank swore he heard the wide-eyed man gulp audibly as he watched Gerard pull something out of his pocket in a quick flash movement and when he heard the clink of metal, the man realised there was now a knife to his throat. This caused the man to finally cave, eyes squeezed shut tight and body taught as he curled as far into his bed as was possible with the restraints on his wrists.

“Okay, okay! Take it. Take the money, take whatever you want just don’t hurt me. Fuck.” He was trembling uncontrollably and his face was red, and not just from the blood that had splattered from his mouth as well as dribbled down his nostrils.

“That’s a good little rich boy.” Gerard grinned, removing the knife and his grin widened when the man flinched as he brought his hand down to pat him on the head.

“Money. Where do you keep it?” Gerard raised a brow and folded his arms over his chest.

The man darted his gaze behind Gerard towards his closet. He took a moment, his teeth ground together and anger coursing through his veins but he knew that if he didn’t comply then he was a goner. “Safe.” He spluttered. “Behind you. Closet.”

Gerard motioned at Frank to take a look and Frank complied, stepping into the walk-in closet, his gaze wandering until he caught the familiar contraption against the far wall, obscured by a few grey suits.

“Found it, baby.” Frank smiled as he walked over to the far wall and pushed the hung-up suits aside to reveal the safe. “Looks like we need a combination.”

Gerard smiled as he turned back to the man, getting his pocket knife out again for good measure. Gerard raised a brow in waiting at the man, not uttering a word.

The man took a moment to gather his bearings before realising what Gerard was asking. “Three, seven, six, two.” He muttered, grinding his teeth together, his nostrils flaring wildly.

“There we go. Wasn’t so hard was it, dear?” Gerard mocked as he pressed the tip of the knife against the man’s cheek. Meanwhile, Frank was pulling out all the gold and the wads of cash in front of him and shoving them into a backpack Gerard had tossed to him when he’d walked in.

Gerard was staring at the man, who was staring right back. “You won’t get away with this you know. I have people on the outside who will track you down, _even_ if you were to kill me.” He wanted to come off as confident but Gerard simply laughed in his face at how pathetic he sounded.

“You think I’m scared, old man?” Gerard muttered, leaning down and breathing hot breath over the man’s face.

The man sneered as Frank came to stand beside Gerard, hand slipping into Gerard’s free one and tugging.

“Let’s go, baby. We’ve got everything we came for.” He murmured softly into Gerard’s ear.

Gerard smiled at Frank, pressing a quick kiss to his soft lips before pulling back to look him in the eyes. “Just a minute darling, I want to play first. You.” Gerard pointed at the man with the tip of his knife mere inches away from his left eye.

Frank sighed and rolled his eyes. “Of course you do. So, what’s this one done now, huh? Embezzlement? Fraud? Killed a friend of yours?” Frank knew that Gerard liked to do his research before scoping out their victim. Gerard had a twisted sense of morality; he would only be willing to steal from or seriously hurt bad people. Frank supposed it made sense. It was a form of justification in Gerard’s mind, despite the fact that Gerard was part of a whole underground drug cartel and was friends with a lot of dangerous people. He chose his friends wisely.

And Gerard was a killer.

But Frank chose to turn a blind eye to that aspect of his boyfriend’s personality, so long as there was valid motive behind the killings. Frank realised just how fucked up that sounded in his head; death shouldn’t be in the hands of men. It should be in the hands of God. Frank believed in a God. He didn’t like to conform himself to any specific religion but he took come comfort in the idea of an all-powerful being looking down on everyone and sometimes being there in your time of need.

“Worse.” Gerard muttered. “Fucker likes to play with little children.”

“ _Jesus_.” Frank gasped, lips parted in disbelief. To think, he had locked lips with a paedophile. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach and had the overwhelming urge to vomit all over the creep’s fancy carpet.

The man spluttered on his own blood and spit, coughing and choking before clearing his throat. His face was bright red. “I- I _never_ ,” His voice took on an overtly defensive tone, “I would _never_ -“

Gerard backhanded the man across the face. “Cut the bullshit, motherfucker. I know all about little Nicholas and the way you tried to cover your fucking ass, pulling strings in all the right places and people who are supposed to be protecting this country from men like _you_ turning a blind eye because of the corruption in this rotten judicial system and the bias towards the one percent.”

The man’s eyes widened, his lips parted and stuttering with unspoken words, before finally he seemed to find his voice, a bare whisper. “How did you _know_? That was never- fuck you. It doesn’t matter. You got what you wanted now _leave._ ” The man suddenly cut himself off and shook his head, before spitting at Gerard, landing straight on his jacket. Gerard sneered in disgust and there was a wild fire in his eyes.

Gerard didn’t waste a beat and Frank barely knew what was happening before Gerard sliced the knife across the man’s inner thigh. He screamed in surprise, followed by a moan of pain when blood oozed out of the rather deep cut Gerard had made.

“Tell me, did you ever regret what you did? Do you even hold an ounce of remorse for your actions? How many more kids have you fucked with, huh? How many more innocent lives you ruined? Answer me motherfucker.” Gerard now had the sharp end of the knife digging into the man’s trembling hip, the metal breaking skin as he dug the knife in deeper until he hit bone, the man writhing and screaming below him. Frank leaned over and gagged his mouth with a cloth he pulled out of the backpack in order to muffle the sounds.

“Ah, _fuck_.” The man muffled around the material. “I-I didn’t do it I swear. I didn’t hurt no kids.”

“Now that’s a blatant lie, isn’t it Daniel?” Gerard dug the knife in deeper and dragged the blade down the fold of his hip, too close to the mans dick.

Frank grit his teeth together and winced. How the fuck Gerard knew all this, he would never know. Gerard was a smart and efficient man. If he wanted something, he always got it. Somehow.

“Fuck _fuck fuck fucking fuck_!” The man cried out, tears spilling from his eyes.

“I know all about your _not so discreet_ transactions over the deep web. All those kids you bid for. I’ve been watching you for a while now, how you scope out the youngest looking guy in the bar and take him home, to re-enact your sick fantasies. So you can _pretend_ he’s younger than he actually is, am I right?” Gerard growled and the man still denied everything.

“Fuck you!” He spat and Gerard removed the knife. He raised a brow and smirked wildly, his eyes dark as he tapped the knife against his chin and eyed the man’s exposed genitals.

“You sure do love that word. _Fuck_. You say it an awful lot. Wonder how much you’d say it if I took away your ability to do just the only intelligible thing you’re capable of saying.” Gerard leaned closer, his voice low and breathy. “Take away the one thing that will stop you from hurting a kid ever again.”

The man let out a keening sound of despair as he tried to cross his legs over again to hide his junk.

“Jesus, Gerard.” Frank blinked at the bloody mess of a man and the sheets. “I think it’s time to leave now.” He knew it was wrong, what the man had done, _if_ he had even done it but Gerard wasn’t stupid and he wouldn’t lie about something like this. Even so, the idea of having your dick cut off wholly disturbed Frank and he couldn’t bear the thought, let alone observe the action take place.

Frank would be lying if he said watching Gerard hurt people didn’t at least turn him on in the slightest; not the gore of it because _that_ would be fucked up. It was more the way Gerard held himself. He loved watching when Gerard was in control, in his element and with power radiating off him. He loved the glint he got in his eye and the way his lips curved at the corners and the low, breathy and rough tone of his voice as he threatened his victim.

“Frankie,” Gerard’s tone was playful but there was a hint of warning behind it. “Sweetie, darling, you know better than to get yourself involved in my affairs.” Gerard blinked sweetly at Frank before leaning over and cupping Frank’s pale face. He rested his forehead against Frank’s, breathing a soft, “Go wait in the hall. You won’t like what I’m about to do.”

Frank blinked as Gerard pressed a soft, lingering kiss to his forehead and took a  moment to breath before nodding his head slightly and turning away towards the hall.

“No. No don’t leave me alone with him. What is going to do to me? Come back here and help me! Help me or I swear to God I’ll-“

Frank could no longer hear the man’s voice as he closed the bedroom door behind him and listened as Gerard landed another blow to his face to shut him up.

As Frank waited in the hall, Gerard grabbed the old cloth and tied it around the man’s mouth so he couldn’t spit it out. The man struggled against his restraints and Gerard noted how red and raw his wrists had become from the pressure being inflicted upon them. Good, he thought as he grabbed the man’s now limp dick and went to work, revelling in the horror written over his expression as he brought the knife down in a quick flash.

Frank removed himself from the situation before he saw much more than he needed to.

Ray was the first to notice Frank appear behind them. He noted the heavy backpack slung over Frank’s shoulder. “Where’s Gerard?” He raised a brow in question. “We need to leave. Like, now.”

Frank nibbled his lower lip. “Gerard is… a little preoccupied at the moment. He’ll be out soon.”

Bob rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what frank meant by that. “He always does this. I swear to God that man is a lunatic.”

Minutes had passed and Bob was close to storming inside in a slight anger-fuelled panic because he wasn’t going to wait around any longer and let his anxiety about the entire situation engulf his emotions. However, just as he made a move, Gerard appeared around the doorway wearing a smug grin.

Frank didn’t dare to ponder what had caused that grin. Despite being in a relationship with a man who was prone to psychopathic tendencies, he knew when not to ask questions. Especially questions he wasn’t so sure he wanted to know the answer to. He would rather live in some sort of blissful ignorance, if he could help it.

“Are we done, your highness?” Bob raised his brows and let out an exasperated sigh.

Gerard raised a brow in response, deciding not to dignify Bob with a response and instead, wandering right past him, but not before grasping Frank’s hand in the process. Before he walked out the door, he reached over and grabbed the keys Daniel had left on a decorative dresser by the front of the apartment.

“Gerard you’re not _that_ stupid, are you?” Bob muttered and shook his head as he watched Gerard hook his middle finger through the keyring and swing it around lightly. He wondered why Gerard would risk stealing a licenced car that could be tracked.

“ _Relax_.” Gerard rolled his eyes, stretching the ‘a’. He pulled Frank behind him as he talked at the Ray and Bob over his shoulder, “Me and Frankie are going for a little drive. We’ll meet you back at the spot in an hour. Meanwhile, you guys finish up here.”

Frank blinked and shrugged in confusion at Ray who was shaking his head and Bob who had his lips parted in unspoken disapproval.

Once they were in the elevator going down, Gerard pulled Frank into his chest so they were pressed close enough that Frank had to tilt his head back to look Gerard in the eyes.

Frank raised his brows, lips parted but before he could ask Gerard where they were going, Gerard pressed his lips to Frank’s, harsh and rough and catching Frank off guard. Just as Frank pushed up on his tiptoes to get closer to return the kiss, Gerard pulled away with a sneer gracing his features.

Frank blinked his eyes open, confused once again and a frown furrowing his brows.

“I can taste him on you.” Gerard muttered, annoyance lacing his tone.

Frank raised a brow, top lip pulled up at the corner. “Yeah, that’s what happens when you tell the guy you’re fucking to make out with a stranger so we can steal from him.”

Gerard narrowed his eyes, holding on tighter to Frank’s waist. “I told you to be a decoy, I said nothing about kissing him. I’m sure you didn’t even need to because you had him on the hook from when he offered to take you home.”

Frank felt heat rise in his face ever so slightly as he blinked innocently at Gerard. “It was a spur of the moment decision. I got caught up in the whole acting thing.”

Gerard smirked slightly, his lips twitching at the action. “Oh, is that so?”

“It is. I needed to keep up the ruse.” Frank smirked back lightly, knowing full well he didn’t need to kiss the guy, or touch his dick for that matter. He only did it to get to Gerard, although he didn’t really know why. Maybe he just liked teasing him.

Gerard and Frank weren’t exactly mutually exclusive or anything. They just fucked; an awful lot. And talked; sometimes. It’s not like this should have got to Gerard as much as it did, but it did and Frank was half amused and half surprised by Gerard’s reaction.

Frank bat his lashes coyly at Gerard and Gerard narrowed his eyes before releasing Frank, only to grasp a hold of his shoulders and push him down so he fell to his knees in front of the older man.

Frank hit the ground with a slight thud, and cursed under his breath at the pain that spiked trough his joints at the contact with the hard ground. His lips parted in exasperation as he tilted his head back to stare disbelievingly at a now wildly smirking Gerard.

“What the fuck?” He muttered, hands grasping Gerard’s hips to steady himself.

“Oh, blow me.” Gerard grinned and Frank raised his brows. He got the double entendre immediately and he was positive, with the look on Gerard’s face, the man was being at least mildly serious about the statement.

“In a public elevator,” Frank choked out through his suddenly tight throat, “where anyone could literally walk in at any minute?”

Gerard didn’t say a word, he simply removed a hand from Frank and undid his zipper in a flash before pulling his half-hard dick out from his trousers.

Frank blinked erratically, his eyebrows raised high as he eyeballed Gerard’s fingers running over his length. Frank was pretty sure the reason he was halfway there was because he got off to hurting people. Frank was sure whatever happened behind those closed doors was the reason Gerard was currently stroking himself slowly.

“Jesus, you’re fucked up.” Frank muttered before gulping audibly.

Gerard let out a quiet moan as he tossed his head back against the wall, his breathing heavy and choked.

Frank parted his lips, his heart beating heavy and cheeks flushed hot red at the idea that the elevator was going to stop any moment now and _someone_ was undoubtedly going to walk in to witness a man getting blown.

“That’s the fun of it.” Gerard breathed through his nose. “The rush that we’ll get caught. Come on Frankie, blow me.” Gerard moaned and Frank didn’t know what compelled him but he found his eyes fluttering shut as he leaned forward almost as if on instinct and parted his lips around the pink tip of Gerard’s dick. As soon as he got that first taste of Gerard, he seemed to forget where exactly he was and the repercussions if he were caught doing something he should only really be doing behind closed doors.

 _If he’s fucked up, then I’m even more so for doing this,_ Frank’s inner thoughts whispered at him.

Frank experimentally licked at the salty skin, revelling in the taste and the soft groans slipping past Gerard’s lips. He felt his lips twitch into a grin as he pushed down further, his tongue slipping out and lapping at the underside of Gerard’s cock, emitting a guttural moan from the older man.

Frank felt the elevator slow to a stop and his heart froze in his chest, his movements stopping and his tongue limp in his mouth, Gerard’s heat suddenly so obvious and heady inside him. “Fuck.” He murmured, although it came out muffled because his mouth was currently full.

Gerard moaned before letting out a giggle and grasping Frank’s hair before he got the idea to move away or turn around. Not that Frank was going to turn around, if only to save himself the embarrassment of making eye contact with whoever was behind the doors when they opened up.

Frank whined and almost choked on his saliva when the familiar _ping_ sounded and he heard the doors slide open behind him. His eyes grew wide and his body grew hot with a quick flush of heat that spread all the way to the tips of his fingers and toes.

Frank’s ears perked up for a shocked scream or a disgusted gasp, but he heard nothing. Gerard was staring straight ahead, past the doors and his face gave no indication as to what he had seen, if anything.

The doors closed and there was no sound of shuffling or footsteps which meant the two were alone again. Gerard released Frank’s hair from the tight grip, let his palm rest against the crown of Frank’s head.

Frank pushed away from Gerard as soon as he got a chance, a string of saliva connecting his lower lip to the man.

“Fuck you.” Frank muttered abashedly, bringing the back of his hand up to wipe at his mouth.

Gerard chuckled, highly amused, as he watched Frank push himself onto his feet, deciding he wasn’t going to put him through anymore torture, despite how much he loved humiliating the boy.

Frank glared at Gerard who was tucking himself back into his trousers. They were going to have to finish this somewhere less _on show_.

“Car.” Gerard’s eyes were dark as he interlocked his fingers with Frank’s and started leading him out of the elevators when they hit the ground floor.

Frank scoffed behind Gerard’s back as Gerard walked ahead of him. “If you think I’m blowing you in the car, you’ve got another thing coming.”

Frank felt himself hit Gerard when the latter halted his steps all of a sudden.

“Jesus.” Frank muttered. “I wasn’t kidding, by the way. And you’re not going to-“

“Shh. Don’t say another word. Just keep your head down and follow me.” Gerard whispered and reached behind Frank to flip the hood of his pull-over over his head before wrapping his arm around Frank’s waist and holding him close. Gerard turned the two of them around, Frank completely confused but obliging to Gerard’s request and following him without question because he knew better than to question Gerard by this point.

Frank didn’t know why, but he felt the sudden compulsion to turn around. Maybe he wasn’t allowed to ask questions but he was still allowed to look, right? As Gerard shuffled to get them through the front door, Frank craned his neck, tilting it backwards before Gerard had the chance to stop him and locked eyes on a familiar looking man.

It took a while for Frank’s eyes to realise they were not deceiving him and that yes, he was currently looking right at Bert McCracken. But that wasn’t the fact that sent a chill up his spine.

No, it was because of the man Frank knew he worked for. One of the most dangerous gangsters in America.

Manson.

Frank’s mind flashed back to three months prior when Gerard had gotten on his bad side. How Gerard double crossed him and now Manson was after blood. Gerard’s blood to be precise.

“Fuck.” Frank muttered under his breath, which was the exact moment Bert flicked his eyes in the direction of the silent cuss. Frank’s heart dropped when instant recognition swam through Bert’s eyes.

 _Fuckin hawk ears_ , Frank furrowed his brows as he bit down on his lower lip. Gerard dug his fingers into Frank’s side after realising, a second too late, what exactly had just happened.

“Fuck.” Gerard swore out loud before releasing Frank’s waist, instead grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers. Frank met Gerard’s dark gaze as he uttered one word, loud and clear. “ _Run._ ”

“Motherfucker! Fuckin’ get him!” Bert growled and multiple heads around the lobby snapped to attention, focusing on the couple who had managed to narrowly escape through the rotating door at the entrance of the building.

Gerard pumped his legs as fast as they would go, holding on impossibly tight to Frank’s hand as though if he let go, then Frank would disappear.

Frank would probably have been whining about the pain spiking through his hand had he not been focused so completely on the adrenaline coursing through his body.

Gerard had barely caught up to the kerb of the pavement, about to step over to cross the road to the car that was just in reach, when he felt his hand get knocked out of the leaden grip it had over Frank’s own fingers. His ears picked up a grunt as Frank was tackled to the ground behind him.

“No!” Gerard couldn’t help the exclamation from parting his heavy jaw. He didn’t miss a beat as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his gun, pointing it right at the man who now had Frank in a headlock against the ground.

Gerard watched helplessly as Bert appeared from the shadows, a demonic smile plastered over his face, his long, black hair billowing lightly in the wind behind him, whipping around his head like some demented halo.

“Gerard motherfucking Way.” Bert smirked smugly as he approached Gerard. He let out a maniacal giggle and Gerard clicked the safety off his gun, aiming the barrel right at Bert’s head.

Bert raised his brows, ceasing his laugh, before raising his hands up in surrender. “You’ve been a slippery one, but you should have known we’d find you. You’re a stupid boy.” Bert sneered. “You think you can fuck us over and run away with your little boyfriend to la la land and pretend nothing ever happened? You’re a fucking _idiot_.” Bert chuckled. “Jesus Christ.”

“Let him go.” Gerard narrowed his eyes, not daring to attempt so much as to blink. He focused his warning gaze right at Bert, who seemed partially unaffected by it.

Bert let out an unattractive snort. “You may be stupid but you think _I_ am? Nah, we got a little something special planned for your boy here.”

Gerard’s nostrils flared in sudden terror. He had never been scared before. Nothing scared Gerard way but in that moment, watching helplessly as Frank was pinned against the floor by a strange man, them outnumbered by several guns to one, he couldn’t help the way his heart dropped into his stomach.

“Take me.” He muttered before he could stop himself. He hadn’t missed a beat. His throat was dry yet somehow, he managed to speak loud and clear. “Leave him alone. He’s got nothing to do with this. It’s me you want. Let him go.”

Bert raised brow, his lip twitched up into a half grin. “The great Gerard motherfucking Way has a weakness for little boys.” Bert tilted his head, eyeing Frank up and grinning, his nicotine stained teeth on show. “Would never have guessed.”

Frank sneered. “Gerard, get out of here!” He yelled as he struggled against the body pinning him to the ground.

“Shut your fucking mouth.” The man restraining Frank growled.

“Fuck, my gums _ache_ from how sweet this is.” Bert mocked. “It’s a shame we’re going to have to cut this farewell so short. My boss demands payment, and soon. You know how it is; blood for blood and all that shit.” Bert gestured at the man to pick Frank up off the ground and that was when Gerard saw red.

He had his fingers over the trigger, poised and a millisecond from shooting when, to his left, a loud bang cut through the air and Gerard watched in slow motion as a body fell limp to the ground, blood spurting from its chest.

Ray and Bob appeared around the corner, shooting men down and Gerard caught himself, his heart picking up pace as he aimed his gun and shot at someone who was in his way. Bullets were flying and blood was pouring from wounds, civilians who had been walking past now screaming in terror and running amok.

Gerard shot at one of Bert’s goons, missing and cursing as he watched the man run and hide behind a dumpster in the alleyway beside the apartment complex. He twisted his head, watching as Bob expertly grappled with someone, having dropped both of their weapons and he didn’t stick around to see what Ray was up to because he realised Frank was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Bert.

What Gerard did see was a black Sedan that pulled quickly away from the path and into the road, skidding down the street.

“Gerard, we gotta get out of here. Cops are coming.” Ray warned breathlessly after he had taken down the last man standing. Bob was dusting himself off before grabbing at his gun on the floor and pushing himself to his feet.

“They have Frank.” Gerard ground out through his teeth, sit flying from his mouth as he was overcome with a terrible rage.

“Shit.” Ray muttered. “Look, that doesn’t matter right now; we need to get the fuck out of here. Where’s the car.”

“No. We need to find Frank first.” Gerard stated stubbornly as he ran toward the car. “We’re following them.”

“Do you have a fucking death wish? Bert is going to kill you.” Ray warned as Gerard slammed the door shut behind him, trembling as he worked quickly to turn the engine on and start the car. Ray let out a noise of frustration, knowing Gerard was not going to listen to him, but he still settled himself into the passenger side and Bob had barely gotten into the backseat when Gerard already started pulling away.

“What the fuck?” Bob yelled as he stumbled into the car and settled himself before closing the door, while the car was moving already halfway down the street by now.

“Are you fucking crazy?” Bob panted as he settled upright in the seat. “I could have fallen out the car you maniac.” He muttered but Gerard ignored him. He had his eyes focused on the road ahead, eyes on the prowl for a black sedan. He pulled out of the street and noticed the familiar car turn a corner and Gerard’s lips curved up into a twisted grin.

“Oh, you’re fuckin’ dead Bert McCracken.”

*********


End file.
